Iris
by sesskag87
Summary: She was Hermione Granger. The bookworm, the know-it-all. Almost everything sparked an interest in her, including the facade that Draco Malfoy wore. Can she handle the curiosity? Kind of bad at summaries, I hope you can give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

_**"Hatred, which could destroy so much, never failed to destroy the man who hated, and this was an immutable law."**_

-James Baldwin

* * *

She wasn't sure.

Wasn't sure when she had started to care.

Or when she started to notice him.

Maybe it was when they spotted him in the robe shop with his mother. The bleak and disturbed look on his face had somewhat drug her in.

She wanted..

She wanted to know what demons lay behind that stoic mask.

Closing her eyes, she gripped the pages of her potions book. A snicker behind her signaled that Malfoy had cracked another joke at one of her classmates expense.

And there he was.

The mask.

It befell his face about 90% of the time. It shielded his emotions, clouded over his facial expressions, withered them down to nothing but a smirk or a sneer.

But then, there was the other 10% of the time.

When he would be sitting at lunch, and would just laugh at a joke, Hermione would watch as a strange, foreign emotion would flit across his eyes. It was brief and fleeting, almost not noticable, for those who didn't pay attention.

But she was.

Had been since that ghostly expression in the dress shop.

Ever since her best friend Harry Potter had mumbled the words that he might be a death eater.

For some reason, when he muttered those syllables Hermione felt a brief moment of breathlessness. She had never thought of Draco Malfoy capable of doing something so foolish. But then again, she knew nothing about him.

His father was a death eater though.

But, that didn't make him one.

From that moment on, she watched him. All the little quips, harsh words, nasty smiles, bullying.

She watched it all.

And, in conclusion, it all left her feeling extremely bad for him.

He was so lost it almost made her want to weep.

Blast Lucius Malfoy. He had made sure that his son was a bastard.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she took a deep breath.

Turning, she chanced a glance in his general direction, he was currently looking down at his own Potions book, his pale fingers drumming on the page. His eyebrows were knitted together, his grey eyes distant.

Distance.

Another emotion.

Hermione flipped open her notebook and wrote that down.

There was a list that she wrote down, she had at least five terms written down now.

Malice.

Hatred.

Sadness.

Confusion.

Distance.

Closing the notebook again, she turned her head back again. He was now staring forward, his eyes holding there usual glassy hue. Sighing in disappointment, she faced the front of the classroom again.

* * *

"Hermione." Harry said to her, snapping her out of her strange thoughts regarding the Slytherin.

"Yes Harry?" She asked him, meeting his green eyes.

"You just look out of it. Is everything alright?"

Smiling, she nodded her head, scraping her fork across her peas. Across from her Ron was shoveling food into his mouth. Smirking, she scooped up some of her own food and chowed down.

Harry and Ron were starting to talk about Quidditch now, and she completely drowned them out. A shriek on the other side of the room, in the direction of the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws made her turn around, seeing what the noise was.

A small Hufflepuff girl was covered in what looked like mashed potatoes was crying in her seat. Hermione's eyes trailed to the Slytherin table, pinpointing the ones giggling.

Crabbe, Pansy, and Goyle.

They were cackling with laughter, slapping each others hands.

Hermione glared at them, annoyed that they were so cruel to others.

She did notice though that Malfoy was not laughing, if anything, a foreign emotion was on his features now.

Annoyance.

Hermione stared at him, watching for a sneer or a little chuckle. He seemed tense, uncomfortable.

Very odd.

An older Hufflepuff walked over to the young girl and helped her up, escorting her out of the Great Hall. The whole house was now glowering at the Slytherins. Usually, this house got on pretty well with everybody, but there were bad seeds in every house. Crabbe and Goyle were just imbeciles. Everyone knew that.

The emotion that was on Malfoys face was no longer there.

The same cold sneer was back in its place.

Sighing, she turned and tuned back into the conversations around her. She needed to remember to write down that new emotion down in her notebook.

Dinner was over, and she had a Potions essay to write. Professor Snape had been loading them down for some odd reason, you'd think for a man who absolutely despised all the children at Hogwarts, except for his own house of course, that he would get tired of grading their essays.

Hermione glanced at her watch, it was now 7:30. She hoped no-one else was in the library, she didn't want to fight anyone for a table.

Poking her head in, she listened for any noise.

Silence.

Good.

Trodding in, she gave a little hello to Madame Pince.

Hermione was browsing, relishing in the smells of the books that filtered up through her nostrils. The old bindings crackled under her fingertips, making her smile.

This was her heaven.

She plucked a few up that would assist her and plopped herself down on one of the back tables.

A few minutes through jotting down a few notes a little cough caught her attention. Looking to the table that was not in her line of vision, she glimpsed a bit of light blonde hair.

Malfoy.

Great. She did not want a run in with him.

If she was quiet enough, maybe he wouldn't notice her. Watching him, he suddenly stood, a book tucked under his arm.

Great.

Shoving her head down, she continued to write.

A little chuckle made her glance up, and then roll her eyes.

Yes, luck was definitely not on her side.

"Look who it is." Malfoy said, moving his book from one arm to the other.

'Ignore him Hermione. Ignore him.'

"Nothing to say Mudblood?"

The hateful word made her grit her teeth. Sighing, she looked up, glaring at him.

"Malfoy. I am busy, don't you have anything else to do?"

Cold.

His eyes were like grey ice cubes glowering down at her.

His sneer was prominently placed, as always.

She looked down at the pages again, finding a word to center on while he smirked at her.

Suddenly, he snatched up what she was reading and knocked it to the floor.

What an immature little brat.

She snapped her head up to his and glared at him. "Listen Malfoy, could you take your childish antics elsewhere, there are some people here that actually care about their academics!"

"But you're so fun to mess with Granger."

Hermione thought of something.

Reaching up, she touched his hand,gripping his left cuff to his shirt.

Malfoy ripped his hand away, backing away slowly.

"What the ruddy hell do you think you're playing at mudblood. Don't you ever think you can touch me again!"

That did it.

Hermione figured he'd back off if she elicited a little force.

Watching him storm away, she wondered why he had reacted so strangely when she touched his left arm.

Maybe he...?

No.

There's no way he'd be that stupid.

Sighing, she bent down and plucked up the book that he immaturely tossed onto the floor.

Going back to studying, she thought of his sneer. How did he always manage to keep it placed so well? She had seen it slip a few times, she wondered how he would look if he actually smiled.

Her mind was wandering to some dangerous places. What would her friends say if they knew she had taken an interest in Malfoys mental state?

They'd think she had gone bloody mad.

That was it, she was bloody mad.

* * *

The morning came slowly, the dawn creeping in through her window. Blinkingly she opened her brown eyes, relishing in the warmth of the rays.

It would be a beautiful day.

In the Great Hall, she plopped herself down at the empty table, being an early bird had its perks. Most of the kids that came down for breakfast were in dreadful moods. Ron being one of them.

Searching in her satchel, she grabbed the book she was studying last night for potions. Removing her book-mark she found the place she had left off.

Draco walked the hallways, feeling his stomach protest his hunger. Yawning, he kicked at the ground, annoyed that he had lost another night of sleep.

Damn his task.

It kept him awake at nights, he was always worried, and doubtful of his capabilities to fulfill it.

He wondered if he had it in him to be a murderer.

The Great Hall was pretty much empty, save for a few Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. His silver eyes scanned the benches, finally stopping on a bushy-haired girl.

Granger.

Of course she would be up.

Hermione was distracted suddenly by the Great Halls doors being opened. Draco Malfoy shuffled in, blowing in a cold draft in doing so.

Maybe it wasn't a draft. Maybe it was just Draco Malfoy himself.

Her brown eyes ran over him, noticing he was considerably paler today. His face seemed a little sunken in, especially below his unusual eyes.

Odd.

Exhaustion.

That was another emotion that flitted across his face. In a rush, Hermione reached into her satchel, grabbing her notebook and flipping it open to her secret page. She scribbled down this word and glanced back up at the Slytherin.

Why wasn't he sleeping?

Why was she concerned about it? She had other things in her life that needed her attention, and that spoiled brat was not one of them. No matter what, Hermione decided to only observe and to not instigate, or try to talk to him about any of this.

I mean, where would it get her anyway, did she really think that Draco Malfoy would ever open up to her?

It would be a cold day in hell.

Sighing, she shoved her notebook back in her bag and went back to reading the last chapter in the Potions book.

* * *

Ron and Harry sat beside her in Defense against the Dark Arts. They were focused on what their Professor was saying. They were on the subject of mutilating curses, which was somehow still in the curriculum.

Why would that be?

If the unforgivables weren't allowed, she figured that these would be as well. She was wrong.

The whole lesson was causing her to fidget in her chair, the uncomfortable vibe was swallowing her whole. The boys however, were completely enthralled.

They would be.

They both had intended to be aurors after school was over, they had always talked about it.

Hermione though, she didn't want to always stand in the darkness, she wanted to make a difference in the magical world, without having to put her life on the line to do so.

Halfway through class, Hermione's eyes drifted over to the Slytherin part of the room. They looked completely interested in this subject as well. Hmm, probably so they could test the spells on some unfortunate student.

Hermione felt a chill run up her spine, looking into the faces of the hefty Crabbe and Goyle.

Malfoy was also staring intently at the professor, his eyes cold and impassive, as usual.

"Alright everybody! Now that my speech giving is over, I want everybody to pair up. I want us to practice little samples of these spells."

Hermione opened her mouth, about to ask how they were supposed to do that without tearing each others limbs off. The teacher than conjured up a wooden object and flicked his wand at a small spot, making a little scratch.

Professor Warwick smiled at his example and turned to his students. "See, just a little scratch. And after, I want you all to come up to my desk and grab this ointment to erase the cut. Understood?"

The students were whispering amongst themselves, excited to practice this.

Clapping his hands, Professor Warwick got everyone's attention again.

"Now. I know most of the Gryffindors and Slytherins will pair up with members from their own houses, but unfortunately that's not what I want to happen, so I took it upon myself to pair you up."

No.

NO.

The two sides of the room turned to glare daggers at each other.

Great.

Perfect.

"Mr. Weasley, I want you with Miss Parkinson."

Ron put his head on the desk, groaning.

"Mr. Potter, I want you with Mr. Goyle."

Harry glared over at the burly teenager, now cracking his knuckles.

"Mr. Malfoy, I want you with Miss Granger."

NO!

Shooting her hand into the air, her eyes wide, she knew that this would end dreadfully.

"Yes. Miss Granger?"

"I'm sorry sir, but Malfoy and I cannot work with each other."

Malfoy glowered at her, she could feel his stare burn into her skull.

"Miss Granger, I assure you I will be keeping a very close watch on my class. Now please, take your seat by Mr. Malfoy."

She sat for a moment longer, looking at her friends horrified expressions.

She was walking to her death.

Plopping down at Malfoys desk, she scooted as far to the left as she possibly could. The blonde boy said nothing to her, just wiped the spot that she had touched beside him.

The movement did not go unnoticed by her, and she clutched her wand, itching to curse him into oblivion.

"Now that everyone is together, I want you to begin. Remember! A small cut! If anything more, I will personally see to your punishment."

The threat was called out, and all the teenagers stood, still glowering at their partners.

Hermione raised her wand, wanting to slice his stupid smirk off his features.

"On the arm!" Professor Warwick shouted to a pair of partners that were going for the face.

"You first Malfoy." She gritted out.

He smirked and held his wand up, he moved it in a slicing motion so fast, she didn't even realize there was a cut on her face until she touched the tingling sensation on her chin.

Bloody prick.

He'd regret it.

It was her turn.

She moved her wand up, slicing it in his own direction. A small incision graced his cheek, making her smile. The line was barely there, not even deep enough to draw blood, but for some reason, the cut on her chin was?

Professor Warwick came over to them, glaring.

"I thought I told you to aim at the arms. Ten points from each of your houses for not listening to instructions."

Hermione sighed, but still confused as to why his cut on her skin was deeper to that of hers on his skin.

"Professor."

He turned, looking at her.

"Why is his cut deeper than mine?"

"I'm glad you asked that Miss Granger."

Turning to his class, he started to speak. "When there is a cut that isn't so deep, one that barely breaks the skin, it means that your feelings for this person is clearly not that malicious."

Hermione felt her heart beat escalate. Draco Malfoy was now sneering in her direction, but malice was not in his eyes...she could of swore she saw a questionable emotion cross his features.

She'd have to remember to write that down.

How bloody embarrassing.

* * *

"So that's why he decided to pair us with the Slytherins." Ron said to them at lunch, his mouth full of food.

Hermione shrugged her shoulder, "I still don't believe that the curriculum allows him to let us perform those kinds of spells on each other. What if someone accidentally cuts too deeply, or severs something important?"

Harry shook his head. "There's a ward placed on the classroom when those kinds of lessons are being performed. Professor Lupin told me so in our third year."

It made sense.

"The wards don't allow any kind of extremely dangerous spell/or curse to be used."

Ron looked at him in question, "But what about Mad-Eye? Remember when he performed the unforgivables?"

Hermione scooped up a spoonful of soup, "Well, he probably took them down. He was a death-eater in disguise."

She was so glad that her friends didn't bring up the events around Malfoy's cut and why hers wasn't that deep compared to the blonde's.

She honestly didn't know why. It frightened her, maybe this little study session with his emotions was starting to get to her.

Which was not a good thing.

After the class was over, she still saw the questionable look on Malfoys features, when his eyes flicked to hers, she saw that emotion disappear, and all that was left was hatred.

What was wrong with her?

Why did she want to know what lay behind those guarded irises?

* * *

I hope everyone enjoys the story, if you like it review.

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

_**The darkest souls are not those which choose to exist within the hell of the abyss, but those which choose to break free from the abyss and move silently among us.**_

* * *

It had been a few days since the scene in the classroom. Hermione was glad that they hadn't been paired together again, unfortunately Harry and Ron had been his partners by now. Three fights, and two detentions was now floating between the three men.

Boys.

They didn't always have to react with their fists.

Hermione was tired as she trudged to her dorm room, it had been a long and exhausting day. Potions was just awful, Professor Snape was in another horrendous mood. Neville had caused another explosion, making the Slytherin side of the classroom burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

She glowered at the ring leader.

Draco Malfoy.

He seemed to be even more malicious after the scene in the classroom.

Why?

She hadn't noticed anything different about him over the last few days. Which for some reason, brought her down. Hermione liked to think that when she caught those instances where he kind-of let his guard down, he was somewhat human.

And then, he would resort to being an arrogant swat.

It was bewildering to her.

Ron and Harry were moping in the common room, their detentions in just a few minutes.

"Merlin, Professor Warwick never looked so angry before." Ron said to Harry, moving his chess piece across the board.

"Well Ronald, you were fighting in his classroom."

Shrugging, Ron chuckled, "Yeah well, it was nice to punch that little ferret across the face. He deserves that and more."

Harry agreed. "The little death-eater seems even more hateful these days."

Hermione drew in a breath. "Harry. That was rather bold of you to say. What if someone in here spreads that around?"

The green-eyed boy looked up and her and just lifted his shoulder.

How could he be so nonchalant about that?

"Malfoy deserves a ruined reputation, after what he puts everyone else through Hermione."

The teenage girl didn't understand men sometimes.

Hate just begets more hate.

At least, that's what she was raised to believe.

He went back to his chess game, and she knew she could say nothing to make him understand the trouble Malfoy would be in if that rumor got around.

Sitting down, she opened up her Care of Magical Creatures book, starting on her essay for the Unicorn and its origins.

* * *

Blasted. It was 9 o'clock, why didn't she think to retrieve this book after dinner? Madame Pince would be extremely angry if she found out that Hermione had broken into the library.

But, honestly, she had been doing it for years.

Walking up to the wooden entry way, she pointed her wand at the door and mumbled the password.

Why hadn't Madame Pince thought to change it?

It swung open, the darkness of the room now surrounded her.

Eerie.

Pulling her wand out, she whispered lumos.

As she browsed over the Magical Creature section a noise near the restricted section made her stop walking and turn around. Straining her ears to listen, suddenly a hand flew out of the darkness and clapped itself over her mouth.

"Scream Granger, and I'll give you a deeper scratch." The voice hissed, threatening her.

Malfoy.

Struggling against him, she finally wiggled herself to where she could look into his face.

Cold.

He was just cold. His eyes were glaring down at her, revulsion etched in the tiny lines towards her being so close.

"What in the world do you think you're playing at Malfoy!?"

He raised a brow at her, not answering her question.

He had scared the life out of her. What did he think he was doing, strutting about in the dark?

"Are you going to answer me?" She whispered to him, growing more annoyed by the minute.

"I don't have to respond to your question Granger, I think it's laughable that you thought I actually would."

"Well, why attack me then?"

He smirked, shining the light into her face more. "I did not attack you Granger, if I had, well, you'd be unconscious right now. Or dead."

That remark sent a chill through her.

"What about you Granger, did you follow me in here?"

Rolling her eyes, she backed away from him a little bit, creating distance. "Don't flatter yourself Malfoy, I came in here to grab a book to finish my report."

Malfoy snickered darkly, "You really don't have any kind of life do you Granger?"

She glared and turned her back.

The darkness was pressing against her, and she just wished that she could return to her dorm room.

A hand reached out and gripped her arm, spinning her back around.

"I was speaking to you Granger, it's disrespectful to walk away in the middle of a conversation. Did those muggle parents of yours teach you nothing?"

" _Conversation_?" She seethed, "You are the one who's talking, and I am the one who is choosing not to listen."

She wriggled his hand, but it wouldn't budge from her bicep.

"Let me go you bully!"

He sneered, flinging her away from him.

Bully huh?

She rubbed the spot that he was just gripping, feeling the little bruises that would probably be there tomorrow.

The term bully did elicit a response from the Slytherin.

Surprise.

How had that term surprised him? He had to have known that that's what people thought of him and his 'friends.'

"Don't you have someone to torture Malfoy." She bit out at him.

"What do you think I'm doing here with you Mudblood."

Gritting her teeth, she tightened her fists, she hated when he called her that name.

"I have my own question Malfoy, and then I'll answer yours."

Silence.

"Who taught you that word?"

Raising an eyebrow at her, he thinned his lips out.

"The word Mudblood that is. Who taught you such a disgusting thing to say to another human being? Does it not effect you at all that that term hurts someone?"

Grinning in a sadistic manner, he stepped towards her. "Oh, have I hurt the mudbloods feelings?"

Hermione just stood there and watched as satisfaction floated across his face.

"No Malfoy. It doesn't hurt my feelings. It actually makes me think on who I am. I have no shame being a...mudblood. I do hold shame for the person who wields such a powerful term as a weapon. It just goes to show that you lack what it takes to understand other people. You are so holed up in your pureblood prejudice that it's rather pathetic."

Shock.

Another emotion that got past the wall of ice guarding his features.

She knew she struck a nerve.

"I pity you Malfoy."

In an instant, he gripped her arm, and shoved her against one of the bookshelves, getting in her face.

"I don't need your pity Granger, and I don't give a damn what you or your pathetic little friends think of me or my family. You don't know anything about me, or my parents."

"And you don't know anything about me or my parents, yet you pass judgement on me all the time. Way to contradict yourself Malfoy. You're angry at me for speaking the truth, nothing more."

He tightened his grip at her words, his eyes ablaze with anger.

Hermione didn't break the contact, she wasn't afraid of him.

Releasing her, he glowered at her one last time, and then exited the library, leaving her alone to contemplate what just happened.

It was very rare, but she had managed to shut Draco Malfoy up for good. Triumphant, she had emerged the winner on this one.

But she didn't feel like a winner. She hated that she had to stoop to his level, and resort to name-calling to get anything across to him. Draco Malfoy was nothing but a spoiled little boy floating in hatred, and animosity.

And now, it wounded his pride that someone else had seen that.

Good.

* * *

The following morning was dreary, dark clouds floated through the sky, close to bursting. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was supposed to be having tryouts today, but that was not going to happen. Usually, they would fly in the rain, but due to a little accident the last time, they had lost their privilege.

Hermione sat in her room, looking out at the bleak weather.

She had gotten a rather decent grade on her Unicorn report, but she wanted more than just 'satisfactory.' It was all Malfoy's fault, he had attacked her, argued with her, and distracted her for the rest of the evening, leaving her thoughts to center on him, instead of the paper.

Arse.

Ginny was sitting on the bed with her, staring out as well.

"I was looking forward to the try-outs." She said to the older Gryffindor.

Hermione smiled at her and patted her hand, "I'm sure it would have been exciting. I guess they'll postpone it for later."

"Well, Slytherin has the pitch for a few days next week, they're going against Ravenclaw next Friday. It should be quite a good match, Ravenclaws gotten a lot better."

Quidditch. And they said reading was boring.

* * *

Classes for the day were fairly simple, no arguments arose, there was no fighting, it was calm, peaceful.

Or maybe Hermione had just thought too soon.

She was foolish to think that the tranquility would last for even a day.

At dinner, when everyone was close to retiring up to their rooms, there was a sudden screaming behind her. Hermione and the rest of the table turned to see what the chaos was.

Pansy Parkinson.

She was wailing like a cow in her seat, Draco Malfoy was staring at her with wide eyes.

Shock.

"What's her bloody problem?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Like I'd know Ron, I don't talk to that girl."

"Pug-faced Parkinson." Seamus said, making Dean snicker beside him.

Malfoy wanted to throttle the girl beside him. She was causing a scene, and it was starting to make him angry.

"Pansy. You're a lady, compose yourself as such."

She glared at him, and stood up, almost knocking her food off the table.

"Draco Malfoy, don't you dare tell me to compose myself!"

"Oh man." Ron laughed, spooning some jello into his mouth, "This is getting rather exciting."

Everyone was staring at them.

"How could you dump me? At dinner?!"

Hermione looked to Malfoy, who if he could, would probably strangle the girl.

"If you don't shut your bloody face, I'll shut it for you." He said to her, dangerously.

The room erupted in little gasps, making the teachers at the head table stand up.

Severus Snape looked rather bored, he was probably used to the fights that the Slytherins probably had on a daily basis.

Hermione felt her skin crawl, the sound of the ice in his voice making her relive their moment in the library.

Pansy started to wail, covering her eyes, and sprinting from the room. Hermione watched her run out, and felt a mix of guilt and humor wash over her. Malfoy had completely humiliated her. But then again, Pansy wasn't the nicest person to Hermione.

Looking across the way again, Hermione looked into his face, and saw humiliation.

He took in a deep breath and clutched the fork in his hand. Closing his eyes, he started to twirl it around some pasta that was on his platter.

Suddenly, as if he sensed her, he snapped his head up, his grey orbs connecting with her brown ones.

His eyes didn't turn back to their icy hue. Instead, he just stared at her, his eyes expressionless, but not distant as they usually were.

Confusion.

Hermione pulled her eyes away from his and turned around.

Why had he looked at her that way?

The Gryffindor table was talking about what had just happened with Pansy.

"Well I think that Malfoy might have someone on the side, and that's why he dumped Pansy."

"Who would want to _date_ Draco Malfoy? He's a right git."

Ron was red-faced from laughing at the blonde-haired boy. Harry was grinning as well, and Neville was staring down at his plate, one side of his mouth curled up. Everyone else was gossiping.

Hermione, unlike them, did not find it fun to find the hilarity in someone else's misery. They might as well be sitting with the Slytherins.

Turning back around, she noticed that the Slytherin boy was gone.

Swallowing, she waited for a moment, and then excused herself.

The halls were empty.

Hermione was walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room when harsh whispering caught her ears. Crying following soon after.

She turned the corner and hid herself in one of the alcoves.

The voices became louder, until they were shrill. It was Pansy.

A male voice broke through, that was Malfoy. They must be discussing what just happened.

Hermione strained her ears.

"B-But why Draco?"

"I have told you why! Don't you listen? After everything that I have to do, you think I have time to juggle you as well. You're being selfish Pansy."

Silence.

" _I'm_ selfish?" A harsh whisper.

Silence.

"You are the selfish one! You are one of the most selfish men I've ever had the displeasure of meeting Draco!"

Silence.

"Why must you make this harder than it has to be Pansy? We weren't even official yet."

"B-But we, we-"

"Yes, we did. And it was fun, and amazing, but I have to end it now Pansy." He interrupted her.

Hermione almost gagged at the thought of those two shagging.

Crying.

She poked her head out and watched as Pansy sprinted down the hall, covering her face.

Poor girl.

Suddenly, Malfoy turned around, his eyes connecting with hers.

Oh no.

Hermione gasped and moved to get out of the alcove and go to Gryffindor tower. Draco Malfoy though, was way too fast.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Let go Malfoy!"

His grip was tight and she couldn't help but wince.

"Enjoy the show Granger?"

"Of course not. I was coming out to see- to see-"

What was she coming out to see?

"Don't tell me you came out to see if I was alright Granger." He sneered, tightening his hold ever more.

"Let me go! You're hurting my hand!"

Glaring, he flung her away from him, she stumbled but did not fall.

"Actually I was going up to my common room and I heard voices! It wasn't my fault that I saw you two!"

"You are ridiculous Granger, can't you admit when you've done something wrong? You were eavesdropping, and no-one was standing there making you do it."

Her face flushed at the horrid realization that he was right.

Jerk.

"I-I-"

"You've been getting on my nerves more often than usual Granger, if I were you I'd just stay the hell out of my way, do you understand that?"

The malice in his tone made her cringe.

She glared at him, and watched as he spun on his heel, gliding away. His hands were shoved in his pockets, his neck hung low.

Sighing, she brushed a stray hair out of her face.

Loneliness.

That's what she had seen pass his face before he had turned around.

* * *

Another chapter. I hope you liked it.

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

_**"But my dreams, they aren't as empty...As my conscious seems to be..."**_

 _ **-Behind Blue Eyes**_

* * *

Hogsmeade weekend was upon the students rather quickly. Hermione was rather excited, she was ready to take a little break and get away from the confusion that engulfed her at Hogwarts.

Ron and Harry were at breakfast on Saturday morning, dressed in their warmer clothes, talking about what should take place at practice, and what exactly they were looking for in another player.

Hermione touched Ron's shoulder, squeezing in beside him.

"Morning Hermione." The boys said in unison.

She nodded her head, and pulled a plate of bacon and poached eggs to her chest.

"Are we all in agreeance on Hogsmeade today?" She asked her friends as she scooped food onto her plate.

The boys frowned at her, looking at each other.

"Actually Hermione, we were going to hold our Quidditch Practice today. Since, the rain was so bad yesterday, we now have a chance to get out there and get these try-outs done."

Disappointment crossed her features.

"Um, alright." She said.

They apologized, but she decided to just shrug it off lightly.

After breakfast, she scanned the Gryffindor table, looking for someone who would go with her.

Neville.

Walking over to him, she smiled and noticed the Herbology book he was holding. "Hello Neville."

"Hey Hermione. How are you?"

"I'm well. Neville I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to Hogsmeade? The boys are holding Quidditch try-outs and I was really looking forward to getting some fresh air. I wanted to check out a few things at some of the stores."

His smile wavered, "I can't today Hermione, I promised Madame Sprout that I would help her plant some magical daffodils today. They're rather fascinating, they give off this spray when they're upset, or dying. It'll knock you unconscious..."

He was starting to ramble.

Hermione smiled at him, and laughed, disappointment at the surface again.

"That's quite alright Neville." She said, semi interrupting him.

"I'm sorry Hermione."

"That's alright really. I'm sure I'll find somebody."

After two hours, she had found no-body. After sitting in the common room for a few minutes feeling sorry for herself, she decided that she didn't need anyone to go with her.

She'd go by herself.

Dressing herself in warmer clothes, she pulled on a scarf. Her hair was rather tame today, making her smile.

She wanted to look into the Tomes and Scrolls store and see if they had any new books. Usually they'd get a few new volumes in that would pique her interest. The boys never wanted to go in there, annoyed that she always took to long.

Hermione had also heard that Madame Puddifoot had a new exquisite green tea. The thought of stumbling into that ridiculous frilly store made Hermione groan, but she absolutely loved green tea.

After she was dressed, she said a quick goodbye to Harry and Ron, who were now geared up for practice and left.

The air outside had a bite to it. Hermione held her shoulders, moving her hair about so it didn't whip about her face. She breathed in the fresh air, and relished in the wind that whipped at her face.

She began her trek to the little village.

While walking, she noticed that not many students had decided to visit Hogsmeade that day. It was still rather early, maybe they were waiting for later?

Hermione finally got to Hogsmeade, smelling the Hogs Head cooking something that smelled rather divine. She needed to stop in there before she left.

She started to see more students now, they were weaving in and out of the shops, some in Honeydukes.

The bookstore was completely vacant. That was fine with Hermione. She stopped to breath in the smell of older books, and looked around to see if any of the displays held anything interesting. Walking around one display, she noticed that there was a black book that read the life and death of Edgar Allen Poe.

A muggle author?

Odd.

She loved Edgar Allen Poe, she admitted he was a little dark, and a little strange, but he was so different than anything else she had ever read. Plucking up the book, she looked at the price.

It was right in her range. Smiling, she went over to purchase the tome and smiled at the store keeper.

"Ah. This is a rather good book. I had one other student pick it up today, but he decided to stay and read it."

"Well he has good taste." She said to him, looking around to see if she could find the student.

'He must be in the back.'

Stepping to the side, she glanced in the back of the store, she could slightly see blonde hair around the corner.

Malfoy?! He was reading a muggle author?

Hermione drew her package off of the counter, she stayed still for a moment, wondering if she should rub the fact that Malfoy was reading a Muggle author in his face.

Definitely.

She moved quietly towards him. He seemed very engrossed in the pages.

"Hello there Malfoy."

The Slytherin tensed, and looked up, observing the pest that interrupted his reading.

"Granger. To what do I owe this displeasure?"

Smiling a little bit, she walked around to where she was facing him.

"I saw the piece of literature you were reading. I just wanted to see how you were liking it. I really enjoy the author myself and I thou-"

"Granger." He snapped."What makes you think I want to discuss anything with you?"

Her smile grew a little wider. "Well, because, you're reading a muggle author."

His look did not wither. There was evidence of shock, or anything of the sort on his face.

"Yes, Granger, I'm aware of that fact. Anything else?"

The smile faded from her face.

He knew that?

Didn't it bother him?

"I know why you came over here Granger, you want to shove that little piece of information in my face huh? You wanted to get one over on me, is that right?"

Silence. She was stunned into silence.

"B-But, you hate mug-"

Interrupting her, he stood up and tucked the book under his arm. "I've gotten over the fact that he's a muggle Granger, he's a brilliant writer. So, if you're quite done making a fool of yourself, why don't you run back to Potter and Weasley."

At that, he turned around and walked to the front of the store, leaving.

Hermione still sat there in silence.

* * *

After the little scene in the bookstore, Hermione went over to Honeydukes. She picked up some chocolate frogs, and grabbed some jelly beans. Ron loved these. The thought of buying this gift for Ron made her face flush.

The last place she wanted to visit was Madame Puttifoots. Upon getting to the shop, she stopped to look at all the frilly lace in the window. Ugh.

Taking a breath, she opened the door, the first thing she noticed was a couple in the back, snogging.

Turning her nose up, she went to the front, scanning the little menu that hung above the sweets in the glass display. She noticed the tea that she was looking for. It was a tea from China that had Cinnamon,Cardamom, and Ginger.

That sounded absolutely fantastic.

"Good afternoon dear. What can I help you with?" The madame asked her.

"Yes. Hello. I'll take a pot of the Spiced Green tea please." Gathering out her money, she set it on the wood in front of her.

"Good choice dear. That's been selling like crazy."

Hermione smiled and moved the bags that she had onto her left shoulder.

Towards the end of her transaction, the madame was starting to look at her oddly.

"Are you waiting on someone dear?"

"No. It's just me."

The madame furrowed her eyebrows, "Oh. I'm sorry, this shop is just for couples."

Hermione scowled at her. She couldn't be serious? Suddenly, the shop door opened and in walked in Malfoy.

What?

For some stupid reason, the words slipped out of Hermione's mouth before she could stop them.

"He's with me." She said. Almost wanting to slap herself for saying something so idiotic. Malfoy must have heard because now he was looking at her like she was a complete halfwit.

And at that moment, she was.

* * *

He was glaring at her over his tea, and she pretended to not notice.

"Granger." He started.

"Yes, I know, I'm stupid."

"I'm glad you're starting to agree with everyone Mudblood."

Ignoring his rude comment, she enjoyed her green tea. It was absolutely splendid.

"I think it's foolish that you can only come in here if you're a part of a couple. Not everyone has a significant other."

Smirking, he put down his cup, "Or WILL ever have one."

Glowering, she set hers down as well. "Is that all you know how to do? Don't you know how to have a conversation with someone without resorting to mockery?"

Shrugging, he sneered, "You're not exactly my idea of 'good company' Granger, and you're the one who got us into this situation."

"You're more than welcome to leave. Actually, I'd prefer it if you did. " She snapped, wanting to slap him.

"I can't, not until you do."

"Oh please, believe me, I'm perfectly capable of escorting myself ou-"

"It's not because I want to sit here with you, you dumb girl."

Hermione glared and raised her eyebrow, "Enlighten me as to why you won't vacate my sight then."

Rolling his eyes, he leaned back in his chair, arms folded. "I never thought I'd see the day where the know-it-all Granger didn't _know_ something."

Silence.

Whatever.

"Well, mudblood, Madame Pudifoot was not a looker in her younger years, she went out to meet a wizard, who was trying to court her. In meeting at a little pub, he saw her, and left her there. So now, there is a ward on the shop where the couple that comes in, has to leave together."

"I still don't understand why she only serves couples though."

Shrugging, he picked up his cup, "Maybe because she's a hopeless romantic."

"Well, Malfoy, how exactly did you plan to be in here alone, since you know her backstory."

A dark sneer crossed his face, and he twirled his wand. "Well, Granger, I have this little thing I like to call magic."

Spluttering, Hermione slammed her cup down.

"T-That's illegal Malfoy!"

"No Granger, what that old bat is doing is illegal, I'm just merely, making her _change_ her mind."

"It's the same thing." Hermione said, clenching her hands into fists.

"I don't use the Imperius curse Granger."

Silence.

"Then how? I don't believe you."

"I didn't expect you to, and I don't care if you do or not."

Why was he always so defensive?

Silence.

The Gryffindor remembered back to where he caught her eavesdropping, it really was out of her character to do something so rude, even to someone like Malfoy.

"Um...I-" Hermione started, trying to find her words.

Malfoy raised a brow.

"I just wanted to apologize for my actions a few days ago. I shouldn't have spied on you."

Silence.

"I don't need your fake apology Granger."

"It's not fake." Hermione said to him, staring at his facial expression. It wasn't what she expected it to be. Usually, his tone was mocking towards her, but now, he seemed tired, his grey eyes soft.

"Why is it so hard to believe that I could be sorry for wronging you Malfoy?" She whispered to him, a little hurt by his comment.

He stared at her for a moment, and set his cup down again.

Silence.

"What tea did you get?" He asked her, rather softly.

"The green tea."

"Hm."

That was the last thing they said to one another.

Kind of a shorter chapter, but I wanted their relationship to hold a little bit more progression. Kind of.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Review, please.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Any fool can criticize, condemn, complain, and most fools do. But it takes character and self-control to be understanding and forgiving.**_

* * *

After Hermione had returned from Hogsmeade, she felt even more confused than ever. Draco hadn't mocked her after she said she was serious about the apology.

Maybe he was sick?

Maybe she was sick.

Or mental.

After she settled into the common room, she pulled out her Edgar Allen Poe bibliography and started to read. Getting lost in the book was just what she needed after another long and confusing day.

About an hour later, she was almost done with the book when the door pushed open and in stepped Ron and Harry, both laughing, both extremely dirty.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at their appearances. Had they been rolling around on the Quidditch Pitch?

"Hey Mione." Ron said to her, winking.

"Ronald. I have told you a thousand times not to call me that. It sounds completely juvenile."

He harrumphed and turned a shoulder to her.

"Try-outs were amazing Hermione! We'll have such a great team this year." Harry told her excitedly.

"And guess who's a new keeper Hermione." Ron said to her, sitting on one of the couches.

"Your guess is as good as mine." She said.

"Well me of course!" Ron exclaimed, giving Harry a high five.

Hermione beamed at him, she moved to hug him, but slunk back, smelling his attire.

"After you shower Ronald, I'll give you a hug."

The boys laughed, and told her all about the days events.

Hermione was engrossed in their stories, but at the back of her mind she noticed that they not once asked about her day. She was used to the boys showing no interest in reading, or literature, but she just felt like, if she could pretend to care about their sport...couldn't they do the same?

* * *

"We'll go to Hogsmeade tomorrow Hermione." Ron said to her as they sat at dinner.

"Well, I have a gift for you both upstairs." Hermione said to her friends, "And I'm not going to Hogsmeade again tomorrow Ronald, I have some homework to start, and so do you." She pointed her fork at him.

"It's the weekend Hermione, Merlin don't you ever stop studying?"

Shaking her head, she dug into her Shepherds Pie.

* * *

Tomorrow came with sunshine.

Harry and Ron loved their gifts, she assumed they would. Ron had bit into a vomit flavored jelly bean after Dinner and well, he saw his own food again. Hermione couldn't help but to laugh at him, and Harry joined in with her. The events of the day had drifted from her mind, until, she had climbed in bed.

And then, it all came back.

Hermione was alone now, the boys and the rest of Gryffindor had made their way down to Hogsmeade after breakfast.

The library was now calling to her.

Towards the library, Hermione heard some whispering down the end of the corridor. She stopped and strained to hear what was being said.

Then, she remembered the last time she had eavesdropped. Deciding not to relive that embarrassing moment, she poked her head around, and saw two smaller kids looking at something, worry on their faces.

Hermione adjusted her satchel and walked over to their prone figures.

"What's wrong?" She asked the first year Hufflepuffs.

"Um, h-he's we don't know if he's alright." They pointed at a snoozing student who had nestled himself in one of the alcoves.

Malfoy!

Why was he sleeping in the corridors? A trickle of concern washed over her.

Strange.

She turned and smiled at them, touching their shoulders tenderly,"He's fine, I'll take care of it alright. I know him."

Suddenly, she noticed the girl who looked afraid was the one who had gotten the potatoes thrown on her.

She looked like she wanted to say something. Hermione raised an eyebrow, softening her voice.

"Are you alright? He didn't do anything to you two did he?"

The younger girl shook her head, "No. He actually is nice to me. H-He apologized to me after some of his classmates threw potatoes all over my hair."

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat.

Malfoy, apologize? Seemed very unlikely, but why would the girl lie?

"I'll help him, I promise."

After they had left, Hermione turned to the slumbering Slytherin. She honestly didn't know what to do. Should she wake him up? She looked over him, noticing the bags under his eyes.

Insomnia.

She needed to make sure to note that.

She couldn't just leave him sleeping in the corridor, what if a teacher found him, or Peeves?

Sighing, she wished she could have walked away.

Going over, she stood a little away from him and knelt down, sitting on her haunches.

"Malfoy..."

Nothing.

"Malfoy..."

Nothing.

Rolling her eyes, she took her wand and jabbed him in the arm.

That elicited a response.

He tensed so hard, Hermione was scared he had pulled something. Out of nowhere he had his wand in his hand and her pinned against the floor.

"M-Malfoy. I-It's me, Hermione Granger." She was rather afraid as his hand clutched her wrist and held it against the stone floor. Her brown eyes were wide with panic, seeing his own eyes alight with anger.

And a bit of fear.

The foreign emotion that flickered through his irises made her gasp.

Fear?

Why fear?

He released her suddenly, glaring down at her.

"Damnit Granger, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!"

Too in shock to answer, Hermione pulled herself away from him.

Malfoy was glowering down at her, making her want to disappear.

"I-I.."

His nostrils flared as a dark look passed his features, he crossed his arms and waited on her to continue. "Are you following me Granger? What the hell are you doing here again?!"

"Look!" She yelled, climbing to her feet finally, she curled her hands into fists. "I wasn't the one who found you here, there were others but I told them to leave you alone!"

"Why should I believe that? Are you spying for Potter?"

His eyes then took on a crazy look as he started to unleash his anger on her.

"Why would I be spying for Harry?"

Rolling his eyes, he started to pace, "Because you Gryffindors are infamous for sticking your noses in things that have nothing to do with you!"

"W-What are you talking about?! You are blowing up on me for absolutely no reason Malfoy!"

Stopping, he turned his venomous glare to her again.

Hermione wasn't backing down, keeping her footing, she pressed on.

"What is wrong with you Malfoy? It's rather odd that you're sleeping in corridors."

Silence.

"What's going on Malfoy?" Her voice lowered.

He looked absolutely murderous by this point, advancing on her, he shoved her against the wall, gripping her chin.

Gasping in shock, Hermione couldn't help but to look into the stormy pools of grey that were glowering down at her.

"Don't pretend to care about my well-being mud-blood. Just because we were cordial once, doesn't mean we're best friends. I still hate you immensely, you and your know-it-all ways, sticking your nose in my business."

Hermione shook her head, trying to disagree with him, but not having the ability to do so. "I'm _not_ spying on you Malfoy."

"Tell it to someone who believes you." He said, then let her go.

Hermione touched her flesh, feeling the tender flesh.

She glared at him, tightening her grip on her wand.

"You manhandle me again Malfoy, you'll regret it, do you understand?" She said to him, venom in her own voice.

He smirked, looking at her as if he didn't care.

The Gryffindor was still bothered over the little bags that lay below his eyes, she knew that something was wrong with him. Staring as he turned, and left her there, she wondered if he _would_ or _could_ ever truly hurt her.

* * *

Monday was upon her now. Double Potions was first today, with the Slytherins.

Ugh.

The trio trudged to the dungeons, wondering how this class was going to go.

"Hopefully Snape isn't in one of his terrible moods." Harry said, shifting his satchel around.

"Ronald. Did you ever get his paper done?"

The red-head flushed and then shook his head.

Hermione sighed, and lowered her eyes at him, "Ron. You know you're going to fail his class if you don't start getting serious don't you?"

Ron shrugged his shoulder, "I don't like Potions Hermione, I'm not good at them. I'm not as brilliant as you."

"It's not about being brilliant Ron, thank you for the compliment though, but it's about _trying_ and paying attention."

Ron was about to retaliate, when Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy walked around the corner.

Great.

"What have we got here?" Crabbe nudged Goyle, pointing at the three friends. Malfoy seemed disinterested.

"It's the mud-blood with her boyfriends." Goyle responded, laughing with the other burly boy.

"Watch your mouth you big buffoon." Ron grit out through clenched teeth.

Hermione wasn't paying attention to the two goons beside the blonde-haired boy, but rather to the boy himself, he seemed annoyed, but at who, she wasn't sure. His 'friends' kept on laughing and making asinine jokes.

Suddenly, Malfoy turned and told them to shut up. At that, he walked in the classroom, leaving his accomplices behind to wonder what his problem was.

Yes, what was his problem, when had Malfoy ever missed an opportunity to mock Hermione and her friends.

Strange. She needed to remember to add that to his ever growing list.

Snape was in another terrible mood.

Poor Neville.

Hermione would cringe everytime Neville added in a wrong ingredient, Snape was on him in a millisecond.

After they had brewed a fairly easy first potion, they cleaned up and sat back in their seats.

Snape's black eyes scoured the students, drifting a long the seats.

"It humors me that you dunderheads think that we are done. How laughable.."

Usually, when the Professor cracked a joke the Slytherins would chuckle, but they weren't laughing now, they didn't even seem to be breathing now, mostly because they were not lucky enough to dodge his wrath.

He was channeling it to everybody.

"The next Potion we will be brewing is The Elixir to Introduce Euphoria. As you have been reading and writing this report I gave you days ago, I hope your tiny minds have absorbed some of the information."

Silence.

"You'll be partnering up for this one. Lucky for you, I get to choose your partners."

The class groaned.

"Silence!" Snape yelled.

And silence was instilled.

* * *

Great.

Why couldn't she get away from him?

It was like fate wanted to push them together, so they could off the other. Hermione was starting to get really aggravated at fate, either she'd kill him, or he would kill her.

She felt him glaring daggers at the side of her face.

"Malfoy. Can we just get this over with?"

Silence.

"Okay." Hermione said, scanning the page, her finger trailing a long the words. "It says to add Shrivelfig to the water." She picked up the little fruit like substance and dropped it into the mix.

Malfoy looked down at his own instructions.

Porcupine Quills.

He dropped them in, then sat back in his chair, waiting on Hermione to continue.

"Okay, now...we stir it four times anti-clockwise."

She started to turn the ladle for times to the left, still reading up on the potion. She had written quite the report on this said substance, it was rather fascinating, when drank, it gives the drinker a sense of happiness.

"Okay, now we add a sprig of peppermint." She stopped stirring, sitting back in her chair, glancing over in his direction.

His pale hand threw in the little sprig, the liquid bubbling.

Snape walked over to the pair, looking into the concoction, looking up, he raised an eyebrow, glared at both of them, then walked away.

They must be doing it right then.

"Now Sopophorous beans." She said, tossing them in.

"Granger. Do you think we can complete this in silence. I know what goes in the potion, I'm not Longbottom."

She looked over at him, he looked so unhappy.

"Malfoy. Why are you always so unpleasant? You need to get a hobby."

That took him aback a little, "A..what?"

"A hobby. It's what we muggles and muggleborns do when we're bored and miserable."

Glaring, he sat up straighter, "I'm not miserable."

Snorting, she stirred the potion a little.

"If you have something to add to that Granger, go ahead and do so."

"I think you are extremely miserable Malfoy, I think you are just so unhappy. Maybe daddy couldn't send you the latest broom."

"Don't talk about my father Granger, you and the Golden boy over there were the ones who landed him in Azkaban."

Oh, so that's what his problem was.

"Malfoy. Your father landed himself in Azkaban. He was extremely close to getting one of us killed."

The words stopped him cold, he didn't move, and didn't respond to her comment.

Shockingly.

Turning back to the potion, he dropped in wormwood, and leaned back to cross his arms across his chest.

She had won, but she didn't feel like she had...

His eyes were cold.

Distant.

Empty.

Hermione stirred the potion six times anti-clockwise, finishing the potion. Raising her hand, she got Professor Snape's attention.

Walking over to them, he glanced down in the cauldron. "The color is right, it's bubbling at the right consistency. Now all you have to do is test it."

Uh.

She looked at the blonde-haired boy, not wanting to ask him.

"Give it here, the sooner I'm away from you, the better." He said, holding his hand out.

Hermione poured the substance into a vial, and handed it to him.

Chugging it back, he waited...

Suddenly, a smile broke out on his face, and he turned to her. Hermione was taken aback at his gleeful expression, it was so unlike him.

"M-Malfoy?"

"What is it? You know what Granger. I want to go flying. Do you like flying?"

The classroom was starting to stare at him, little giggles filling the air.

Snape stopped walking in front of the two and raised his hands. "This is the final form of the Euphoria Elixir, properly brewed that is."

Hermione smiled at Malfoy, who was smiling at her.

It was about time.

A few minutes went by a long with a few very odd stories, and suddenly, while Hermione was talking to Malfoy about a joke, his eyes started to well up with tears.

"M-Malfoy?" Hermione questioned.

Malfoy swiped at his eyes, but the tears kept on coming. Looking up at her, he was horrified.

Suddenly, there was laughing behind her. Ron was pointing at the blonde, his face red.

Hermione didn't know what was going on, the potion was not supposed to be doing that.

Malfoy started to sob, putting his hand in front of his eyes.

Hermione didn't know what to do, she quickly looked at the book, and saw in horrid realization that intense crying, after the happy high was an after effect.

The whole class, excluding some of the Slytherins were laughing.

Hermione grabbed his hand, and removed it from his eyes, she touched his shoulder, feeling it shake roughly.

A voice echoed through the room, "Maybe he's crying over his daddy!"

Hermione gasped, and looked up to who might have said that. Ron and Harry were still besides themselves with laughter.

Snape yelled at everybody to be silent.

"Malfoy. Come on. Come with me." She said to him softly, grabbing his hand, she lifted him out of the chair.

He was starting to sniffle, tears still running down his eyes.

As they were getting out of the classroom, one of the Ravenclaws stuck out their foot, tripping Malfoy, making him stumble.

Hermione turned around in shock, looking at the display, she rushed to Malfoy, lifting him up from one of the desks.

She glowered at the student, "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"He gets what he deserves Granger. You know it as well as I."

"So your best solution is to kick him while he's down?"

"Why not, he does it to everyone else."

Glaring, she pointed her finger in his face, "Yeah, well that makes you no better than he is."

Silence.

Turning, she glared at the class. She then turned back, took Malfoy's hand, and steered him into the corridor.

He was starting to calm down now, the tears still leaking from his eyes.

The sight made Hermione's heart flutter, he looked like a lost child. She touched his arm gingerly, waiting for him to snap on her.

Silence.

He took a shuddering breath, his eyes burning. Looking up at the girl who pulled him from anymore humiliation, his grey eyes clashed with hers.

"Thank you." He mumbled.

Hermione let go of his arm, her hand falling to her side.

"It's nothing Malfoy."

They stood like that for a few minutes, the silence infiltrating the air around them.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

If so, review, please, please, please.

Thank you.

XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

_**"We sail within a vast sphere, ever drifting in uncertainty, driven from end to end."**_

 _ **-Blaise Pascal**_

* * *

After what conspired between her and Malfoy in Potions, he had gone immensely cold towards her. When they were partnered up now, which seemed very frequently lately, he'd make a snappy remark, then wholly ignore her for the rest of the time.

She didn't get it.

He was very strange.

His appearance didn't change either, if anything he looked more pale, and drastically under nourished.

Hermione was starting to get a little concerned for his well-being.

Her, Ron, and Harry had gotten into little bit of an argument after Potions the day that Draco had his meltdown in the middle of the classroom.

* * *

 _After Potions class:_

 _Hermione was facing forward at the table in the Great Hall, stabbing her fork into some pineapple chunks._

 _Ron plopped himself beside her, Harry taking the seat across from her._

 _They seemed to be in good moods._

 _"We'll never let the ferret live that one down." Ron said, grabbing a plate, and scooping some chicken onto the platter._

 _Silence._

 _The boys looked at her, concerned about her._

 _"Why'd you help Malfoy out in Potions Hermione? You know he deserved to be lau_ ghed at."

 _Silence._

 _Harry said nothing to her, suddenly feeling the air turn thick with her irritation._

 _She was about to unleash._

 _Poor Ron._

 _"Hello?" Ron said, waving his hand in front of her face._

 _That did it._

 _"Do you need something Ronald!" She said, exasperated._

 _"Blimey, you don't have to act completely barmy!"_

 _Flinging her fork down, she turned to completely face him._

 _"I didn't laugh at Malfoy because why fight fire with fire, why not show a little bit of compassion towards another human being, instead of walking all over them."_

 _"Strange, cause I thought that's what he did to us! Why are you defending him all of a sudden?" Ron snapped back at her._

 _"Oh yes Ronald, that's really mature of you. I have an idea, why don't you and Harry go back to the Quidditch pitch and fly on your bloody brooms, cause that's the only thing you two will ever understand!"_

 _And, the last question, well she wouldn't justify his accusation covered up by that stupid question by giving him a response._

 _Silence._

 _Hermione gathered her belongings so quickly, she made half of her food, and pumpkin juice clatter to the floor._

* * *

Hermione sighed and laid her head down on the library table that she was sitting at. How and when had everything become so confusing for her? When had she decided to change her thinking towards Malfoy?

The Draco Malfoy that walked around now, was a shadow of himself. He was always acting fidgety, secretive. He would disappear, and stumble into odd places.

He was never around his 'friends' anymore either. After what had happened in Potions class, a lot of the Slytherins had wanted nothing to do with him. The thought a lone made Hermione squirm, the boy was all by himself now.

When she had taken notice of his physical state, she started to watch him a little on the Marauders Map.

And he acted strangely on there as well.

In some ways, she was following him, but just to make sure that he was alright.

Something was wrong. She knew it, she could feel it.

Closing her eyes, she remembered his face as he cried in the classroom, and the feeling she had when he started to sob.

Guilt.

The guilt she felt for him had consumed her.

She closed her eyes, the only thing she saw was the grey of his eyes..

* * *

Draco limped to the bushes, apparating back within the walls of Hogwarts. As he felt the nausea hit his stomach, he had barely enough time to stop flailing, before he got sick all over the roses beside the gate.

As he retched, he held the bleeding wound against his belly.

His punishment.

The world was starting to spin around him, he made it a few paces before he collapsed, feeling the dewey grass lay against his face.

Silence.

He let go of his wound, wishing...

Wishing...

Then, blackness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione woke up that Friday morning to an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Something was wrong.

At breakfast, Ron and Harry chatted about the upcoming Quidditch game against Ravenclaw. Hermione was half-way listening to them, the strong uneasy feeling pulling at her gut some more.

Tension.

A static shock hit her, turning, as in slow motion, she faced the Slytherin table and raked her eyes for blonde-hair.

Nothing.

Something was definitely wrong.

Turning back to the boys, they were still talking about their upcoming game.

Hermione wished she could have left the situation alone, but the nagging feeling was starting to eat away at her. Closing her eyes, she swung her feet over the bench and excused herself.

She bolted back up to the Gryffindor common room, halting at the portrait, she breathlessly mumbled the password.

In fifth year, due to so many of Harry's nightmares, Hermione had managed to get the password to the boys side of the commons out of her friends. Stopping at the picture, it was that of a male lion, his snout stuck in the air.

"Chocolate frogs." She said.

Growling, the lion flicked his tale, but opened.

Darting in, she ran to Harry's bed, lifting his mattress, and grabbing out the Marauders Map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." She said to the paper, touching it with her wand.

The words started to appear on the pages, and she flipped it open.

Hermione watched as she saw that most of the students were still sitting in the Great Hall. Her eyes trailed past them, looking for the words Draco Malfoy..

Minutes later, after scanning and re-scanning, she finally found his name.

It was so faint that she could hardly see if it was still there.

Not good.

He was located at the front of the entrance to Hogwarts.

"Mischief managed."

She was quickly darting a long the corridors, trying to get to one of the exits. Deciding to take the bell-tower exit, she pointed her wand at it, and it opened and closed without a sound.

When her feet hit the ground, she bounded towards the end of the wooden bridge-way. Turning to the right, she started to bound in the direction of the gate.

Winded and out of breath, she was stumbling upon it now. Stopping, she pointed her wand at the object, muttering the incantation needed to see the metal.

She started poking in the bushes, watching her feet in case she stepped on something.

Suddenly, she saw him.

Gasping. She dropped beside his prone form.

Blood coated his entire front.

"Malfoy!" She gasped.

Nothing.

Putting two shaky fingers to his neck, she had to move them around twice to finally find a pulse.

She turned him on his back, startled at how pale he was. The wind was starting to pick up around them now. He was on the brink of death, but she didn't know what to do.

Why had he been out here?

Was he...?

Did he...?

Looking down in horrid realization, she suddenly figured out what he was probably trying to do.

"M-Malfoy." She cried, feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

Pulling her wand over his body, she started to mumble a healing spell.

Losing so much blood, she knew what he would need was a blood replenishing potion.

Snape.

Hermione could see a little bit of color flood his face, now that his wound on his stomach was healing properly. Biting her lip, her fingers were shaking, if he didn't have this potion, his body would give out.

Raising her wand, she pointed it to the sky.

She remembered back to when her and her parents had gone to a Christmas village when she was littler, and she had sat on Santa's lap. She then proceeded to ask him a million questions, making the old man laugh.

The memory flooded her, "Expecto Patronum!"

Her little otter danced out of her wand, stopping in front of her.

"P-Please. Get Professor Snape!"

Minutes flew by, Hermione tried to get him away from the sharp Rose bushes, by pulling into some sunlight. Shuffling him over, she stopped when she heard a slight groan.

Stopping immediately, she dropped beside him again, touching his pale face.

"Malfoy?" She questioned, hardly believing that he woken up.

His pale eyes cracked open. Hardly.

"Gr-"

He stopped talking, shutting his eyes again.

Suddenly, before she questioned him, she saw out of the corner of her eyes that a black-cloaked figure was moving quickly towards her.

Professor Snape.

Stopping at the teenagers, he looked down at his student.

"Sir. Please, he's lost a lot of blood. We must help him!"

Professor Snape pointed his wand at the boy,his own eyes wide, levitated him off the ground.

"Miss Granger, you've done well with closing his wounds. Now, I'll take it from here. Understood? And do not speak of this incident to anyone. I mean nobody."

"Y-Yes sir." She mumbled quietly, numbly.

After he was gone from her sight, she looked down at her hands, they were covered in Malfoy's blood. A rolling in her stomach made her gag, she made it to a bush before she retched up her small breakfast.

The gaping wound in his stomach was at the forefront of her minds eye.

What was he thinking?!

Tears rolled down her nose, and fell upon the grass. Sitting down, she drew her knees up to her chin, letting out a little sob.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She wasn't going to classes today, she couldn't focus on anything.

The boys would not stop questioning her though. It was starting to wear on her nerves.

By the end of the day, the Quidditch game was dawning on them.

Hermione was surrounded by a million questions by now, and she couldn't take it anymore. Closing her eyes, she decided to push herself up from the mattress.

Ginny was pulling on her sweater, smiling when the brunette climbed out of her mass of pillows.

"I guess you're feeling better then huh Hermione?"

She nodded, feeling her head start to pound.

Maybe not.

Sighing, she looked outside, feeling nauseous again.

Ron wasn't lying when he said the team had gotten better. She watched as Katie Bell, an already wonderful player, spun her broom around, catching the quaffle as if it were nothing.

The stampede of Gryffindors started screaming, clapping their hands. Hermione felt her headache pulse against her temple.

She looked about, distracted from the game momentarily. The green of Slytherin caught her eyes, and she scanned the seats for blonde-hair.

She doubted he'd be there, after standing on deaths door.

But she was wrong.

He was there, standing beside Professor Snape, who had his hand clapped on the students shoulder. He was still immensely pale.

Hermione was walking forward, planting her hands on the railing of the stands.

"M-Malfoy." She said, it coming out as a whisper against the screaming. Her brown eyes were wide, not believing that he was across the way from her, standing, not a bruise on his face.

Nothing.

Tears filled her eyes.

Why was she crying?

Wiping her eyes, she breathed out, trying to find her calm center.

The roar of the crowd was drowning out her thinking though, and she snapped her head back up when she heard the point buzzer go off.

Ron had stopped a quaffle from going through the goal.

She clapped, softly, her mind not in the right place.

She had gone mental.

But, she couldn't look back now, she was too far gone. She had been too far gone when she noticed the emotions in those grey depths. She cursed Malfoy and cursed herself in that moment.

Looking over at the Slytherin stands again, her heart started to smash against her rib-cage when she realized those eyes were staring right at her.

They widened as she stared at him, his Adams apple bobbing. Hermione backed up, getting lost in the crowd again.

Another thunderous applause.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As the game ended, and the students filed out of the stands, Hermione was being jostled around. Her mind was clouded over, her headache starting to make its way to her entire head now.

An overly excited teen suddenly smashed into her, making her trip and hit the ground pretty hard.

Her knee and the palms of her hands caught the fall mostly.

Sucking in a breath of pain, she felt a hand on her arm, pulling her upward. Glancing up to say thank you to the kind person who stopped to help her, she realized it was Draco Malfoy. His eyes were cold, distant.

His grip tightened.

As the crowd started to fizzle out, he got her off the ground, and steered her away from the chaos.

Hermione had a very strange feeling in the pit of her stomach as he walked her off.

He stopped in front of the Black lake. Letting go of her arm, he propped himself against one of the trees, laying his head against the bark.

She rubbed the tender spot on her arm, noting another bruise forming.

Silence.

And suddenly, after staring at his prone figure, she was very angry.

Why would he?

Storming over to him, she stood in front of him.

His eyes were distant.

"Why Malfoy?" Her voice choked with emotion.

His grey eyes bit into her.

"Answer me." She whispered, feeling the tears build in her eyes.

Silence.

His eyes were betraying him though as they melded into hers.

"Why would you do something so...so foolish?"

Silence.

"I don't know what you're talking about Granger."

Ice.

His steely resolve was crumbling though.

"You're lying to me." She said to him.

Silence.

"We both know I found you this morning."

He flinched a little bit.

"Why did you do it Malfoy? What did you think it would accomplish?"

Silence.

He didn't have to answer to her, this girl that knew nothing about him.

Turning around, he started to walk away.

Hermione was not having it. Gliding forward, she grabbed his shoulder.

"No. I'm not letting you run away this time!"

She spun him to face her again.

His eyes were angry as they pierced into hers. "Damnit Granger, don't pretend like you give a bloody damn about me. Let go of my arm!"

She felt the tears gathering, her compassion, her fear, her anger towards him winning her over.

"I can't let a person who tried to commit suicide go!"

Draco was stunned.

Suicide?

That's what she thought?

Oh.

For some reason, she started to cry. It shocked him, why was she so concerned about him, he had over the years picked on and called her a mud-blood mercilessly. Why did she care now?

It confused him immensely.

"Granger. Just...just leave it be."

"I can't." She mumbled, wiping her eyes.

Draco remembered back to that night when he had told the Dark Lord that he had no new information, and no success with his task.

He had been punished severely.

Closing his stormy eyes, he noticed her hand was trembling on his bicep.

"Malfoy. Please...tell me what's wrong."

It was a plea.

No.

He couldn't.

He could never confide in her, they were too different, two people on completely opposite sides.

His eyes growing steely again, he plucked her hand off of him, moving a few paces back.

But...he couldn't deny that she had helped him, in class, this morning, everything was starting to get very complicated.

Hermione bit her lip, feeling her tears trickling.

"Mud-blood."

That word was like a slap to her face.

"You will not tell anyone about this morning, or you will regret it. Do you understand me?"

Silence.

At that last threat, Malfoy turned and left her by the banks of the water.

And he felt lost.

Completely, and totally lost.

* * *

Please, please leave me a review and tell me how you're liking it!

Please.

Thank you,

XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

**_-The veil of confusion gently falls away_**

 ** _-Like the dank mist on a dull autumn day_**

 ** _-Revealing the path that lies there before me_**

 ** _-To step forward or not, what will it be?_**

* * *

Hermione stood at the lake for what seemed like an eternity. She had watched him walk off until he was a little speck in the distance.

When had she become so obsessed with the thought of helping him?

She was so confused, and her headache was getting worse.

Sighing, she folded her arms around herself, feeling the chill start to bite into her skin.

Turning, she started to walk back to Gryffindor Tower.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There was a party going on when she stumbled through. Ron and Harry were being lifted up, immense cheering filling the room. Her two friends wore huge smiles, dirt speckled all over their faces.

Hermione smiled, and shifted herself to the back of the room. The Gryffindors were cheering, "Weasley is our king!" over and over.

Hermione started giggling at Seamus and Dean, trying to make two serious snappers explode by the two boys hoisted in the chairs.

Serious Snappers were a new invention from Fred and George. They were basically fireworks that you could hold, or throw.

After a few minutes of the celebration, Hermione could feel her mood and headache start to come back.

Sigh.

The noise was starting to dwindle, and the cheering had died down.

Her two friends were moving through the crowd towards her, when suddenly a girl that Hermione didn't know very well, flung herself into Ron's arms.

Lavendar Brown.

Harry was pushed to the side, his face in slight shock. Looking back at the two, he watched as the girl planted her lips against Ron's. Laughing he turned and hugged Hermione, who was frozen to the spot by the display.

Did it bother her?

She wasn't sure.

Her and Ron had never established any kind of 'relationship' per say, but she couldn't deny the fact that she rather fancied him.

Sometimes.

Other times, he just got on her nerves with his nonchalant attitude towards everything but Quidditch.

Closing her eyes, she decided to just block out the two snogging teens and turned towards Harry's smiling face.

"Congratulations on the win Harry. You were both brilliant."

Harry noticed a strange aura about the woman, sensing her distress.

"Thank you Hermione. Is everything alright?"

No.

But she couldn't say that, not to him.

He and Ron would completely lose their minds if they found out what had happened between her and Malfoy. Harry was already very suspicious towards the Slytherin, thinking he had become a death-eater.

Closing her eyes, she pushed down her unease and just smiled at him, trying to make it as believable as possible.

The green-eyed wizard put on a tight lipped grin, not really believing her fake resolve.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hours later, when the common room had completely evacuated, Hermione sat herself in a chair in front of the fire. The air in the room was crisp, due to the winds from outside.

When Dean and Seamus had let off the little fireworks, the smoke had took up the constricted space.

They had to open a few windows after a few seconds of gasping for air.

Men.

Hermione had the Edgar Allen Poe book in her lap, opened to the last few chapters. She however, couldn't pull herself out of her thoughts long enough to continue reading. The boys were extremely tired, so they decided to retire early.

Hermione hoped that tomorrow would bring a new light for her.

She was tired of living in doubt and worry.

Draco Malfoy.

He was plaguing her.

Why?

Why couldn't she just let the whole thing go with him? It was obvious that he wanted no help from a mud-blood such as her. It was quite obvious that something was going on with him, from the non eating, to the scene by the gate.

She could turn to no-one with this problem, the boys wouldn't understand, and would immediately be in defense mode, and Ginny, well, she would just think Hermione was barking mad.

She was, she was completely daft at this point.

Maybe the best thing she could do, was just to let the whole thing go.

For her sanity, and for the sake of herself.

There are some people that just don't want help.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco sat in his own common room, in front of the fire. Crabbe and Goyle were across from him, cracking jokes about the game today, and how horrible the Ravenclaws did.

All that was on his mind was the scene with Granger.

He had warned her to stay away from him, she already knew too much.

Way to much.

He still didn't understand why she was interested in saving him. And he wasn't sure why he didn't care to be saved, maybe it was because this path had been carved out for him at a young age.

 _A murderer._

 _A death-eater._

Just like his father.

He did not hate his father, quite the contrary, he loved him, but he knew what Lucius Malfoy was. He had always known.

And he knew that everyone expected him to follow the bastard down the wrong path.

Didn't they understand that he didn't have a choice. It was either obedience or death.

No. No-one would understand that excuse after this year was over...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione grit her teeth, clenching her hands in her sheets...

 ** _Dream sequence:_**

 _The blonde haired man in front of her, wouldn't turn around to face her. She could tell he was coated in blood. From what?_

 _He started walking away from her, his back stiff, blonde hair soaked in blood that wouldn't stop appearing from nowhere._

 _"Malfoy?" She whispered, he continued walking._

 _"Malfoy!?"_

 _They were walking in some kind of field._

 _Hermione started to quicken her pace, moving as if in slow motion._

 _Everything around her seemed to spin in her peripherals. Shaking her head, she started to run, the long wheat scratching her legs._

 _Why were they in a field?_

 _"Malfoy! Please..."_

 _Tears clouded her eyes, she stumbled slightly, twisting her foot. Pain shot up her ankle and she collapsed in a tangled heap._

 _Her hand went out to try to grasp him, but he was too far away._

 _Sitting on the ground, she held onto her ankle, and watched in horror as Draco Malfoy disappeared right in front of her._

 _"MALFOY!"_

Shooting up, Hermione could feel the sobs breaking free from her throat. Putting a hand over her mouth, she shakily reached for her wand, barely able to put a silencing spell on her bed.

She put her face in her hands, sniffling, and shaking so hard, she was afraid that she was throwing herself into an anxiety attack.

What a terrible dream.

Why had he disappeared?

Why couldn't she stop him from doing so?

She was breathing in and out and suddenly thought of her mum.

She had told her mum plenty of stories about Draco Malfoy. Shuffling off her bed, she grabbed for her journal, and flipped to an empty page.

Starting, she took a breath.

 _ **Dear mum** :_

 _I'm sorry I haven't written in a few days, things here have been...strange. I honestly can't believe I'm writing these words to you._

 _I-It's that boy, Draco Malfoy. H-He. I think he tried to off himself last night, I found him in a bloodied heap close to the gates of Hogwarts. I've been watching him often, he seems so thin, so pale, so sleep deprived. It's a curse I know you'd say, to be too curious._

 _What's wrong with me?_

 _Why am I so curious towards a person who's nothing but nasty to me? Who is a bigot towards muggleborns and muggles?_

 _Mum, please tell me what to do._

 _I need your opinions, I need your wisdom, please._

 _It's early morning here, I just awoke from a dreadful nightmare._

 _I look forward to what you say, tell daddy I love him._

 ** _Love,_**

 _Your daughter._  
 _Hermione_

Folding up the letter, she addressed it, and slipped out of her bed quietly, grabbing a little envelope.

Tomorrow, when it was later in the day, she'd get this to the owlery.

Sleep didn't befall her easily after that. She tried her best to think of something different but couldn't get the picture of Malfoy's bloody figure out of her mind.

She was absolutely bonkers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Saturday was bleak. Hermione should have known, upon sitting up, she felt that ache in the back of her head again, signaling another headache was approaching. She was very glad she did not have class today.

Fortunately, it was another weekend for Hogsmeade.

She definitely needed another outing to get her mind off of the recent events, hopefully this time she wouldn't run into the person that was causing her such distress.

Shrugging clothes on, she didn't bother with detangling her hair. She glanced in the mirror on her way out, seeing dark circles start to make their way to her features.

Sigh.

The Gryffindors were in a bustle again over their recent victory, and the Ravenclaws seemed to be moping.

Hermione found Harry and plopped herself down. Ron on the other hand was making company with the girl he had cozied up to last night. They were snogging again.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione scooped some porridge up, and put it on her plate. It was none of her business what Ronald did, or who he did it with. She honestly thought it would bother her more, but it didn't. It did irritate her that Ron was being made a fool of, but other than that, she felt no jealousy towards the girl that now hung on Ron's arm.

"Hermione. Did you sleep well?"

Harry noticed that the girl who used to be full of light, was now downcast, her usually springy curls lifeless, and her eyes dull.

What was wrong with her?

"It's nothing Harry, just concerned about my grades is all."

Harry smiled tenderly, "Hermione. Your grades are impeccable. You needn't worry."

She chuckled, and picked up a spoonful of porridge, cramming it into her mouth, trying to bite down the comment that was forming.

"I see Ron is quite happy over there with his new girlfriend huh?" She questioned him, putting her spoon down.

Harry smiled, and looked to his right. "I see that as well, she is rather...odd. If you were to ask me. She's very...clingy."

"Strange. They just really formally met each other last night. She must be one of those stalker girls, you know the ones that run after the men with the best reputation, or the best athletic capabilities. I hope she isn't taking him for a ride."

Harry nodded his head, digging into his food when his eyes turned darker. Hermione was just starting to feel a little bit better when Harry cleared his throat and pointed at something behind her.

"It's Malfoy. That git looks worse every day, I'm telling you Hermione, he's up to something."

Hermione decided to not turn and look at him. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath.

"What is it?" Harry asked her.

Silence.

"Has he said anything to you? Has he done anything to you Hermione?"

He was growing excited, and his voice was starting to rise with accusation. She needed to put a stop to his eccentrics before he caused a scene.

"No Harry, he has done nothing. Actually, he barely insults me anymore. That's perfectly fine with me." The words came out in a rushed almost inaudible murmur.

Silence.

"You tell me if he does anything. I've been waiting for that slimey coward to slip up."

The insult made her cringe. What if Harry knew what Malfoy had tried to do to himself? Would he care? Probably not, he would probably be upset with her for stepping in just in time. The thought left a bad taste in her mouth, and made her look at her friend in a different light.

Hermione had always known about Harry's history with Voldemort, she always knew that they had some kind of connection with each other. Many times, she had seen his darkness. But sometimes, she felt as if she was in the presence of Voldemort himself with some of the things that popped out of his mouth.

* * *

After breakfast was over the three friends made their way down to Hogsmeade.

Ron had managed to pull himself from Lavender's grasp, after much persuasion.

"Really Ronald, you barely know that girl." Hermione said to him, as they descended into the village.

"She's not as bad as all that Hermione." Ron shot back, "She's intensely caring, and actually _enjoys_ watching me play Quidditch."

That tone was insinuating something.

"And what does that mean?" Hermione asked him, stopping, crossing her arms.

Harry groaned, waiting on the scrapping to begin.

Ron just stared at her, a strange emotion in his eyes, shrugging his shoulders, he said nothing and continued walking.

Hermione watched as her two best friends walked off. Closing her eyes, she calmed herself down.

The three sat in the Hog's Head, nursing their butter beers.

Silence.

"Can we not fight." Harry suddenly said, putting his mug down.

Ron glared at him, but just shrugged again. "Hermione is the one who brought up Lavender."

Hermione rolled her eyes, looking away from them. Maybe she should have just come to Hogsmeade alone again.

Silence.

Suddenly, Ron glared at her. Hermione was thrown off by this, and raised an eyebrow.

"Bloody prick."

Hermione slammed her mug down. "What did you just say?"

The red-head didn't answer her.

Hermione turned to Harry and was about to start in on him when she saw the look on his face. Taking the hint, she turned around and suddenly saw what the two boys were looking and glowering at.

"Dean bloody Thomas. Snogging my sister." Ron grumbled darkly.

Ginny was giggling, Dean whispering something in her ear. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Harry look down at the table.

Odd.

"I should go over there and say something to them."

Hermione put a hand on Ron's hand, "Ron. That is not a good idea. Ginny will lose her mind."

"As if I care." He said to her, glaring at the couple again.

"Well, the inhabitants in this restaurant will care if you break out in a fight in the middle of their eating."

Ron stopped, and seemed to contemplate something with himself, instead he plopped back down, annoyed now.

"Can we go somewhere else? I'm not going to sit here and watch Dean suck my sisters face off." Ron said to his two friends.

Harry was starting to get his jacket on, when he caught sight of someone behind Hermione.

Malfoy.

Glowering darkly, his eyes followed him.

"What is it Harry?"

"It's Malfoy."

Great.

Hermione sighed and took a chug of her Butterbeer. Just what they didn't need was a run in with Malfoy. Both Ron and Harry were upset with the Ginny situation.

"Can we just go please." She said to them, standing up.

When the three were leaving, Hermione was feeling pretty good. They had switched settings moving from The Hog's Head to the Three Broomsticks, and the Butterbeer was flowing.

Hermione wouldn't say she overindulged but, yes, she overindulged. Walking on the pathway, she stumbled a little bit, chuckling as she did so.

Harry caught her arm, and lifted her up.

"Everything alright Hermione? Maybe you got a little to friendly with those Butterbeers."

She nodded her head, but smiled at the comment, thinking it as a joke.

She swooped her arm over Harry's shoulder, and then put her arm around Ron's.

"You two are my very best friends. You're both the best."

Ron and Harry exchanged glances, snickering.

As they were walking a long, holding a buzzed Hermione, they suddenly stopped at sudden screaming a little ways ahead of them. Hermione dropped her eyes and narrowed her eyes, trying to see better ahead.

Harry bolted off, drawing out his wand.

It was Katie Bell. Her friend was standing beside her, shaking her shoulder.

"Somethings wrong with her! S-She isn't moving! I told her-I told her not to touch the necklace!"

Harry was about to pluck the substance from her hand, when the girl was swept off her feet into the air. She started to fly about, her body being ripped in all different directions as if she were some rag-doll.

Hermione and Ron watched on, horrified by the display.

Then, as quickly as she started, she stopped floating in the air, and was slammed roughly to the ground.

Hermione forgot about her buzz and ran over to the fallen Gryffindor.

Before anyone could check to be sure she was alright, a great voice stopped them.

"Don't touch er!"

It was Hagrid.

He stopped and bent, picking the fallen girl up.

"Nao, I wan' you to pick up tha necklace, but do not touch it! Except for the wrappins, do you understand?"

Harry nodded his head.

* * *

Harry slammed the door to the common room, pacing about.

"Harry, I can't believe you! You can't just blame it on Malfoy without proof!" Hermione said to him, shocked by his statement.

"Hermione. Are you blind? Who else would curse Katie! He was at the Hog's Head!"

Ron sighed and sat down across from Hermione, wondering where Lavender might be.

"Yes we saw him, but we also saw half of our other classmates! Blaming Malfoy for something so deadly is very serious!"

"But he did it Hermioine, I mean look at him! He has guilty written all over him!"

Sighing, Hermione took off her boots. "Harry. This is starting to get rather tiring."

Ron just continued to stay quiet.

"I'm telling you it was Malfoy. He's planning on doing something awful to someone in the school, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

At that dramatic statement, Harry and turned and entered his dorm room, shutting the door.

Hermione put her head in her hands, sitting in the silence with Ron.

* * *

After dinner, Hermione went up to the owlery, letter in hand. She was excited to hear from her mother, but she was even more excited to see what her views on her 'situation' were.

Trudging up the stairs, she heard the small hoots of the owls, and the smell of them as well.

Getting to the top of the tower, she stopped to take a breather. She never realized just how many stairs there were to get up here.

A voice and scuffle made her turn her head to the left.

"Take this to mother."

It was quiet, barely heard, but she would recognize it anywhere.

Malfoy.

Merlin. Every time she was alone he popped up.

He looked absolutely wretched. He looked like he had not slept in what looked like years. Almost gasping, she moved herself behind him, so he wouldn't notice her presence.

Worry clenched her stomach as she looked on in horror.

Silence.

After she got a full view of him, she picked up an owl, stroking his fur, and watching as he ruffled his feathers again. Smiling, she stroked his snout, earning her a little nip. "Please take this to my mum."

Hooting, the owl jumped down and flew off, its impressive wings expanding into the sky.

Silence.

For some reason, Hermione could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand up, and she knew he was behind her.

Closing her eyes, she turned and locked eyes with him.

The grey irises were floating in misery.

Her stomach clenched again.

"Hello Malfoy." She said to him, wringing her hands together.

Silence.

"I didn't follow you up here, if that's what you're thinking." She mumbled, moving a piece of hair out of her face.

She fidgeted when she was nervous.

Silence.

Uncomfortable, unbearable silence.

"U-Um, well, I'm going to go now."

Was Harry right, did he really curse Katie Bell?

She was almost to the doorway, when his hand whipped out and grabbed her elbow. Gasping, she turned towards him, seeing the emotions wash through his features. "Malfoy? What's wrong, what is it?"

Silence.

He was holding her at arms width, his gaze withering. It felt like he was piercing through her, reading her thoughts.

"Malfoy?" She questioned again, putting her hand over his own.

He snapped out of it then, letting go of her flesh. In a rush, he turned to the door, and sprinted down the stairs.

Hermione watched as he left, questions filtered her mind. The emotions in his eyes frightened her, the misery on his face alarmed her.

Sighing, she leaned against the stone, and shut her eyes, just wishing for peace for just a few minutes.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it.

Please review.

Please.

Please.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everybody! I'm sorry this chapter took longer than the others.

I just wanted to say thank you to my beta reader: **_OuiSexSi_** , she is amazing, and helps me immensely in revising, and editing my story! 'Kisses'

 ** _"Confusion is a gift from God. Those times when you feel most desperate for a solution, sit. Wait. The information will become clear. The confusion is there to guide you. Seek detachment and become the producer of your life."_**

* * *

Monday came quickly for Hogwarts and Hermione was not entirely prepared for it. She shut her eyes against the sunlight, wishing for just another day to adjust her mind.

Sighing, she sat up after much deliberation to stay in bed.

She wouldn't let the unease and confusion defeat her.

She must let go of this new found obsession and move on.

The Great Hall was like a mortuary. Almost every student was silent, Monday pressing on everybody. Hermione looked to the right and saw the blonde head of Draco Malfoy eating rather heavily.

Good.

Seeing this brightened her up a little bit.

Strolling to the Gryffindor table, she sat down, starting to shovel her own food on her plate.

Harry and Ron were whispering about something, but Hermione wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to know..

"Hermione."

Too late.

"Mmm." She mumbled, shoving a piece of sausage into her mouth.

"I visited Katie in the Hospital wing, but she didn't remember anything about the person who handed her the necklace."

Sighing, Hermione put down her fork, "Well, I'm sure she's probably repressing the memory Harry. I hope you're not pushing her to divulge anything she knows."

Harry was silent for a moment.

"I don't understand why you're so against me finding out who did this to Katie Hermione. Does this have anything to do with that scene with Malfoy in Potions class?"

He wasn't asking, he was commanding, and it highly aggravated Hermione.

"I know what you're insinuating, and I'll have you know it has absolutely nothing to do with Malfoy, I was merely being kind to him. Just because he's a git doesn't mean we have to be one's as well. But Harry, you've been on this annoying kick of accusing everyone you can think of, of being against you."

"For Merlin's sake Hermione, you sound ridiculous, Malfoy has, and will always be against us!"

His voice rose with his anger.

But Hermione wasn't backing down. She had played second fiddle to Harry, had stuck up for him, had been on his side since first year, she'd be damned if he walked all over her.

"I don't _need_ to explain anything to you Harry! You are not my bloody keeper!"

Ron watched his two best friends quarrel but remained silent, his arm draping over Lavender's shoulders.

Harry was red-faced, breathing heavily.

Hermione was staring him down, tired of having to explain her actions to him. She was no longer a child, and didn't need anyone telling her how to think or feel!

Glowering at the two boys, she stood up, grabbed her belongings and charged out of the Great Hall, eliciting many stares on her way through the exit.

Draco Malfoy was pushing food around his plate when he heard the raised voices on the other side of the room. All the Slytherins were whispering amongst each other, staring at the two Gryffindors going at it.

Granger and Potter.

Hmph, since when the perfect trio ever squabble?

"Looks like Granger chose the Weasel then." Goyle said, nudging Crabbe, making an obscene gesture.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes but continued to listen to the argument.

He suddenly heard his name in the midst of the fight, and watched as Granger rose from her seat, and glared down at the boy-who-wouldn't die.

Why were they fighting about him?

The whole thing made no sense, but he watched as Granger plucked up her stuff and stormed out of the Great Hall.

He watched as Weasley shrugged his shoulders at Potter, turning himself back to the Brown girl.

Bloody traitor.

A few minutes went by and Malfoy couldn't get the argument out of his mind.

Why had he been brought up in the conversation?

Standing up, he pushed himself off the bench, exiting into the corridor with a group of students going to class.

* * *

Hermione stopped at the library, angrily wiping her face. How dare he? He was not her father.

Sighing, she slid down until she was tucked away in a small alcove and stared out the window to the bleakness of the sky.

It suited her mood she guessed.

Everything...every bloody thing was so...complicated.

She didn't like feeling so jumbled, she didn't like the feeling of being out of control.

A few minutes later, a pair of footsteps snapped her out of her day dreaming. Turning her head to the corridor, she saw a thin, pale figure stop outside her hiding spot.

Malfoy.

What did he want?

Malfoy pricked up his hearing, hearing a little sniffle come from his right.

Alcove.

He assumed she'd be inside the library, but she probably gathered that's where her friends would look first.

He looked to the right of him and saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes clash with his stormy grey ones.

Hermione pressed herself tighter into the wall, wanting to disappear. She wasn't in the mood to have an altercation with Malfoy.

"Granger. What are you doing in there?"

Rolling her eyes she crossed her arms, what a strange question.

"Well, Malfoy, I just thought I'd play some Quidditch before I went to class."

Silence.

She watched in complete shock as the ice kings lips twisted into a little smile. Ha! She had succeeded in getting him to smile, she felt so...so...accomplished!

"Didn't think you were the type of person to make a joke Granger." He said, moving closer to her.

"Well. I'm not all books you know."

Arching an elegant eyebrow, he looked into her little spot. "May I join you?"

What?

Strange.

"U-Um, sure."

Scooting across the way, she moved over to make room for him.

Silence.

"I never said thank you for your assistance the other day. It would be obtuse of me not to at least try to make it up to you somehow."

Hermione just looked at him as if he'd grown a second head.

All of a sudden, he stuck out his hand, clearing his throat awkwardly.

Silence.

"Um, I don't understand. Do you want me to shake your hand?"

Nodding, his hand still extended, she hesitated, but grasped it.

A quick shake and he released her, almost turning up his nose and wiping his hand on his pants.

Hermione caught that little flicker and glared. "Well, if you're quite done making me look foolish, you can leave now."

Malfoy smirked and got up, enjoying the fact that he had ruffled her feathers.

Hermione glared up at him, annoyed at his attitude. He had resorted back to the Draco Malfoy that she had grown up with and loathed.

Sigh.

"Oh and nice love quarrel between you and Potter. Was it because of Weasley?"

What an odd question. Was he mocking her again, or was he serious?

She said nothing, just continued to glare at his tall form.

It was none of his business either way.

Git.

Potions class befell them again, but this time she sat herself beside Neville Longbottom.

Great.

She'd probably be a target for Snape now. She felt bad at that thought, it really wasn't Neville's fault. Snape made him feel so uncomfortable and made him second guess himself.

Turning her head, she looked over to Draco Malfoy, who wore a blank expression on his face. Scowling at him, she turned her head back to the front of the classroom.

Snape was lecturing them about the various side-effects that they should pay attention to in different potions.

Hermione was writing all this down, finding herself drift off to what had transpired between her and Malfoy in the little alcove.

Why had he apologized?

Why did it matter, honestly?

She sighed, and scratched out a note she had mistakenly re-written twice. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, wanting peace to return to her thoughts.

Not likely.

Class was actually pretty mild today, Snape wasn't overly aggravated, for once. Draco Malfoy and his 'friends' kept their negative, and bullying comments to themselves. Ron and Harry didn't say a word, not even to each other.

Hmph.

She was bloody tired of them trying to be her guard dogs. She was a grown woman, and her own person. She didn't have to go running to them when things got a little tough for her, and she didn't always have to agree with what they believed. Harry needed to stop living in that delusion.

Ron.

Well, he wasn't much around these days, him and Lavender were stuck together.

Hermione felt a twisting in her stomach, but ignored it.

Sighing, she dreamily looked around one last time to see Malfoy looking over her way.

Surprising.

His cold eyes clashed with hers and darted back to the front of the room, as if he was afraid he'd be caught looking over here.

Rolling her own eyes, she saw Snape wave his hand, telling them to leave his presence.

Harry darted past her as they walked out of the room, leaving Ron behind to try to talk some sense into her.

"He's upset."

Hermione adjusted her shoulder strap. "Yes, Ronald, I'm not blind."

Touchy.

"Don't you think you should apologize?"

What?!

She stared at him as if she had never seen him before.

"T-That's not bloody likely." She stammered out, shock shaking her voice box.

Ron's face turned a little red, signaling his aggravation. "So...you're just being stubborn because you think you're right?"

Hermione planted her hands on her hips, preparing for verbal war.

"That's not it at all. Harry never has to own up for the things he's done. He attacked me at breakfast, out of nowhere. He is the one who owes me the apology. Why am I always the one who has to bend?"

Ron rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his red locks. "I think you both are bloody ridiculous most of the time."

"Yeah well Ron, no-one asked you to play peacemaker, why don't you run along and cram your tongue down Lavender's throat some more?"

Silence.

Sigh. That wasn't supposed to slip out.

Biting her lip, she lost some of her resolve.

"Lavender has nothing to do with this." Ron said, his voice thick with annoyance.

Silence.

"You're right. She doesn't." Hermione whispered, and shoved past him, leaving him to stew alone.

Hermione wanted to go anywhere but her dorm room, where everything would fester, and she would surely loose the last strand of her mind. Closing her tear filled eyes, she bolted across the courtyard, and made her way to the lake.

She needed to think.

Upon getting there, she slumped against a thick tree that sat along the lake's banks and started to cry. She pushed her cheek against the rough bark, relishing in the silence.

Sob.

Sob.

Sliding down, she put her arms around her knees and drew them against her chest.

Sob.

Stupid boys.

Minutes ticked by, and she got herself together finally. Standing up, she wiped her eyes, feeling them burn slightly.

Great.

Taking a deep breath in, she picked her stuff up and made her way up to the owlery. Maybe her mother wrote her back, it would definitely help clear some of her mind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As she was mindlessly walking through the hall, she didn't notice the person that brushed past her, saying something malicious.

All of a sudden though, a hand grasped her elbow, and stopped her cold.

"W-What?" She bit out, thickly, the tears clouding her voice.

Malfoy.

Wonderful.

"Granger. What the hell is wrong with you?" The blonde asked her, his grey eyes narrowed at the blotchy redness on her face.

"I don't know what you're referring to." She told him, looking down at the hand that clutched her forearm.

"Your eyes. Your face is red."

Glaring at him, she moved to pull away, but he didn't let her go.

"Get your hands off of me!" She said, putting no effort into it. She was just emotionally drained.

"Not until you tell me what the hell your problem is. Is it Potter, or Weasley?" He sneered then, making her anger sore.

He was enjoying her misery!

Reaching out, she thoroughly slapped him across his stupid, smug little face.

He, out of shock, reluctantly released her. Glaring, she didn't wait for his reaction, and marched down the corridor.

Her mind...

Her mind was betraying her. These days, it was only on one thing, on one bloody person.

And she had just slapped him across the jaw.

Due to being lost in her thoughts, she didn't feel as a hand grabbed her and drug her a long the alcove, until he flung her into an empty classroom.

Crap.

The look on his pale face was nothing short of murderous.

Advancing on her, he had her pinned to one of the desks, breathing heavily in her face.

Draco.

"I-I..."

She fumbled for her wand, but he caught on, and snatched her hands up, holding them against the wood.

They were touching now, his chest against hers. Hermione's was rising in panic, her breathing labored, nerves wracking her body. He was so close to her, she could smell him.

And he smelled...

Bloody hell.

He smelled intoxicating.

She shook her head at that foolish notion.

He was still staring at her, saying nothing.

What...what did he want from her?

Closing her eyes, she felt the tears build again, the confusion starting to strangle her senses even more now.

"Granger."

The husky voice cut through the haze, just barely though.

"Mud-bloods don't slap their superiors."

Tears.

Biting her lip, she tried to hold them back.

Looking up into his chiseled face, his grey eyes stormy with anger, she tried to bite back the response that big word elicited.

Weak.

She was weak in this moment.

Sob.

Sob.

Finally, the hands let her go, allowing her to fall gracelessly to the ground.

The boy was standing over her now, watching her fall to pieces.

Shoving her face in her hands, she covered her features. Shame washed over her, crashed into her like a wave.

Silence.

Looking up hesitantly, her brown eyes clashed with his, and she saw...

Remorse.

His eyes were...

Soft.

Faraway.

Eating into her, as if they were trying to dig out her very soul.

Silence.

Sniffling, she brushed her face, the tears making her vision bleary.

All of a sudden, a hand came into her vision, pale and elegant. The fingers, long and the nails perfectly trimmed.

Staring at it, she looked up again, seeing his expression mixed with concern, and exhaustion.

Silence.

She took his offering, hesitating slightly, finally climbing off the floor.

Looking at him one last time, she picked her satchel up and walked out the door, leaving him in the room to his own devices.

* * *

I'm sorry it took me a little longer on this chapter to update, I was definitely taking my time.

I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, just leave me a quick review. It honestly is very helpful. It feeds my muse, and keeps me going.

Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

_**"Weak people revenge. Strong people forgive. Intelligent people ignore."**_

 _ **-Othello**_

 **Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me.**

* * *

Hermione sat at breakfast the next day, spooning her porridge, but not eating it. Yesterday's events swarmed her mind, not leaving her alone.

Ron and Harry were sitting a little bit away from her. They still hadn't made up from their fight, and at this very moment Hermione didn't care about it at all. She had enough going on in her mind.

Suddenly, a screeching of an owl came out of the distance, and Hermione looked up, realizing that it was the owl she had sent off to her mother.

Smiling, she threw her arm up, catching the owl as it landed on her skin. He stared at her, its brown eyes wistful, and tired. It had flown quite a long way, and Hermione reached down and tore a piece of bread off, giving it to the animal.

Pecking at her hand happily, he dropped the letter, and flew off.

Hermione grabbed the envelope, and saw the familiar scrawl of her mother. Tears filling her eyes, she swung her leg over the bench, and grabbed her satchel, leaving the great hall. She wanted a bit of privacy to read what her mother had said.

Getting to the library, she sat in the back and opened the parcel.

Hermione:

Hello dear heart. Your father says hello as well, we both miss you terribly. How are your studies going? I suppose that's a foolish question, we both know you're brilliant darling.

Is Crooks doing alright? I know you told me that he used to get lost a lot. I hope he hasn't gotten away from you again.

Anywho, on to the topic you wrote me about, well dear, you should do what your heart tells you to do. I understand this Malfoy boy has..harassed you and your friends for the last couple of years, but you never know, maybe he's had a change of heart. Or maybe, something is going on with him. I'm sure you've confronted him on the matter. Especially since you specified that he tried to off himself, which is absolutely dreadful. How is he doing now?

As young as he is, no-one should have to suffer alone dear. Don't let anybody try to sway you from what you think you should do. Even if they come in the shape of a friend. If your better judgement tells you to to do something. You do it. You've never been one to follow the 'crowd' sweetheart. That's one of the best qualities you possess.

To scramble through depression and misery alone is one of the worst things imaginable dear.

You must write back and tell me how everything is going.

I hope you can put your mind at ease.

Love,

Mum and Dad.

Hermione ran her fingers over the page, wanting to actually see her mother and talk to her about her situation. She sighed and folded up the letter, sticking it in her satchel. Leaning back in the chair, she stared down at the table, lost in a trance.

Closing her eyes, she saw those all too familiar grey eyes, dance before her vision.

Sigh.

Hermione laid her head down on the table, shutting her eyes, trying to block out the images of her and Malfoys little altercation in the classroom yesterday.

Silence.

Malfoy walked into the library, he and Pansy had gotten into an argument and he just wanted to escape her. Rubbing his temples, he knew he had another meeting with the Dark Lord coming up soon. His mother had been in touch with him recently, telling him she had heard that spreading around. Malfoy didn't know what he was going to do.

For now, he needed to study up on defensive spells for DADA.

It was always remarkably silent in this library. Mainly because Madame Pince would always scold you if you breathed too loud.

He walked over to the DADA books and started to browse. Malfoy trailed the textbooks with his finger, remembering what happened between him and Granger in the classroom yesterday.

He had wanted to hurt her.

But when he saw her slide to the floor and start to sob, his resolve broke and he just wanted to mainly get away from her.

Malfoy had picked out two books when he suddenly heard a light groan coming from one of the tables further in the back.

What was that?

Merlin, he hoped it wasn't a couple shagging.

Setting his books down on an empty table, he walked towards the sound.

It was Granger, she had fallen asleep at one of the tables, her bushy hair framing her face.

For some reason, he felt a pain in his heart as he watched her. Shaking his head, he noticed a letter that was open underneath her. He wasn't trying to look at her letter, but his name caught his eye.

Who was she writing about him?

She groaned again, this time turning her head over. Malfoy couldn't help but notice that she looked extremely uncomfortable, and that position would probably result with the crink in her neck.

Sighing, he moved his hand out and touched her shoulder, nudging her to wake her up.

Nothing.

He shoved her a little harder this time, managing to make her moan again.

Hermione cracked one eye open, a groggy feeling taking over her mental state. Ugh, she had fallen asleep in the library..

As she blinked her brain back into living mode, she noticed that the warmth of the hand that shook her was now gone.

She sat up slowly, finally noticing who had woken her up.

Malfoy.

He was staring down at her, raising an eyebrow at her. She only noticed because her arm was stuck to the paper.

Her letter!

Hermione slid the note closer to her chest, noticing how Malfoy's eyes followed her movements.

"Granger. Why are sleeping in the library? Not really like you, is it?"

Hermione shook her head, rubbing her eyes. "I just haven't slept well over the last few nights, that's all."

He watched her as she fidgeted in her seat.

"Why are you talking to someone about me Granger?"

Hermione felt her heart thunder against her chest. Damn, he must have seen what she wrote to her mum.

"Is there a reason as to why you're reading my personal letter Malfoy?"

"It was hardly personal Granger, it was laid out for everyone to see. And besides, I didn't read the entire thing, I only saw my name."

Silence.

"It is nothing to concern yourself over Malfoy." Hermione gathered her letter and folded it, stuffing it into her satchel.

"If you're writing about me, then, yes, it is my concern."

Hermione didn't want to argue with him, she had grown so weary of fighting with him. She just wanted him to leave her alone for awhile.

"Can't you just leave it be Malfoy?"

He glared at her, making his way closer to her.

Hermione stood up, putting the chair between them now. She didn't want him close to her, it only served to confuse her even more. If that was at all possible.

"You're the one who has been butting her nose into _my_ business Granger."

Silence.

"It's only because I'm concerned about you Malfoy!" Hermione felt the last recesses of her grogginess leave her as their argument started to escalate.

"I've told you time and time again Granger, I do not _want_ , nor _need_ your pity!"

She shook her head and looked away, "Why is it so bloody difficult to believe that someone could care about you Malfoy?"

Care about him?

Hermione heard those words leave her mouth, and she automatically wanted to take them back. What would he think now? She felt the humiliation start to crash upon her as he stared at her with those grey eyes.

She moved to walk past him, but his hand stopped her.

"Care about me?"

Hermione didn't look at him, the only thing she wanted to do is rush from the library and go die in a corner somewhere.

Silence.

"Granger. You are playing with fire. If you care about me so bloody much then you need to stay the hell away from me."

With every word his grip tightened on her arm, making her flinch. He let her go after he was done talking, walked past her and disappeared around the front of the library.

She closed her eyes and put a hand to her heart, his words were so harsh. She would never understand him, or why he was so hell bent on pushing her away from him. And on top of everything else, Hermione did not understand why it bothered her so much.

She had lost every shred of her sense.

* * *

Malfoy was sitting at his table, flipping through his book. He watched as Granger stomped out of the library, her face etched into a scowl when she passed him.

Taking a deep breath in, he knew this was the way it had to be. He'd never say it, but he did appreciate somebody showing some concern over him, and what happened to him. His mother was very hard to talk to lately, for multiple reasons of course.

There was hardly anyone he could talk to. But Granger, I mean, how would that work? As soon as she saw what was on his arm she would turn her back on him. And also, her blood status was a vital part of her not being able to get involved with him in any way.

She was a muggle-born.

If he was perfectly honest with himself though, it would be nice to have someone to talk to.

Shaking his head, he dismissed that ridiculous idea. He was a Malfoy, he didn't need anybody.

* * *

Hermione sat in DADA, her book opened to defensive spells. Professor Warwick told them they'd be working on shielding spells and defensive spells against maiming charms. They had learned a variety of those, very minor, but effective. Hermione really enjoyed him as their teacher, which probably meant something horrible would end up happening to him.

After a few minutes, everyone started to filter into the room, taking up available seats.

Harry and Ron sat behind her, their glances clashing with hers. Rolling her eyes, she turned away and stuck her nose in the air.

She would not be the first one to apologize to them. They needed to learn to grow up.

"Okay class. I want you to pair up with your partners. Today, we are learning defense spells. I told you to read up on them over the last few days, I'm sure only a small percentage of you actually did that, so class today should be most exciting."

Hermione smirked at his comment.

She inwardly groaned though, if they paired up, that meant she was going to be dueling Malfoy. Again.

"Now everyone. Get in your pairs. I will give you your warning now. If you throw any maiming spells at your partners face, you will face dire consequences. Do you understand?"

The class said a quick yes and got up to get into their stances.

Malfoy groaned but stood up.

Hermione and Malfoy were staring each other down, waiting on the other to make a move.

Hermione was blocking out all the other duelings around her. She heard various spells and charms being cast, some rather angrily.

"Come on Granger." He mocked her, twirling his wand between his fingers, "You know you want to cast one of your pathetic charms on me."

Silence.

Hermione raised her wand when he broke his eye contact with her, "Titillando!"

"Protego!"

Malfoy had waved his wand in front his person with such little ease it aggravated Hermione.

"You're so typical Granger. So readable."

"I am not!"

Silence.

While she was fuming, Malfoy slashed his wand towards her arm, leaving a tiny scratch in his wake. Hermione felt a tiny tingling sensation and she looked down to see what he had done.

There was hardly anything there.

Hermione looked at him in question, furrowing her eyebrows, a tad bit confused. When they had started out with these slashing charms, his cut had left a little bit of blood behind, now it looked like nothing but a fading scar on her skin.

She wondered why?

Harry was dueling Goyle, trying to block his sloppy slashing spells, he was so typical. Harry was honestly having no trouble at all, Goyle had no idea how to effectively duel someone, he let his anger get the best of him, and never stopped to try and study his opponents movements.

He looked over at Ron who was dueling Pansy. His friends face was red with rage, wiping off a little blood off his left finger. The girl across from him had a grin so wide on her face.

Then, he directed his attention to Malfoy and Hermione. They were arguing.

"Just admit it Granger, you're not good at dueling. You've spent so much of your time with Potions and Transfigurations that you have completely overlooked a vital subject that will save your life in the long run. You really are bloody stupid."

The witch was fuming and suddenly raised her wand as he was insulting her, aiming a slashing charm at his forearm.

Hermione was horrified to see that her simple slashing charm left a large gash in his arm, blood trickling from his skin.

Malfoy winced and looked down at his injury.

"Miss Granger!" Professor Warwick yelled at her, rushing over to them.

Hermione was gaping at his injury, her face paling considerably.

Professor Warwick stopped at Malfoy and took his arm in hand. He ran a healing charm over the slash, lifting his head up to nail Hermione with a withering glare. "You can expect a months detention for this Miss Granger. You could have seriously injured Mr. Malfoy. Do you understand that?"

Hermione tried to make her mouth move, but nothing came out.

"It's fine Professor. I provoked her, I think that's why the spell did a little more damage than necessary."

Silence.

Hermione looked at Malfoy in question. Why had he stood up for her?

The entire class had gone relatively quiet, looking at the scene with interest.

Professor Warwick was continuing to glare at Hermione, but he nodded his head at Malfoy's statement.

"Well, Miss Granger, as long as this was not a malicious act of rivalry, I will narrow down your detention to 3 days."

Hermione nodded numbly, still looking down at the injury that she gave Malfoy.

"Y-Yes sir. I apologize, it really was just an accident."

After class was over, Hermione watched as Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy swarmed Malfoy and asked him if he was alright. The wizard put his hand up and shimmied himself away from the Slytherins.

"Do you really think that Mud-blood could do me any harm?"

They all snickered at his comment and followed him out the door.

Harry and Ron were looking at her,but she didn't say anything.

"Miss Granger. Your detention will start tomorrow. Be here tomorrow by 6:00, do you understand?" Professor Warwick told her, looking at her narrowly.

"Yes sir." She said to him, slinging her satchel over her shoulder.

Ron and Harry followed her out the door, grabbing her arm to catch her attention. She sighed and faced them, not wanting to talk to them right now.

"Hermione. Good job on that spell." Ron said to her, beaming with pride.

She glared at him, and spun away from them.

They looked questionably at each other and followed after her.

"Hermione, what is your problem?" Ron called after her, making the witch stop in her tracks and spin around on her friends.

"I don't understand you two. How can you call yourselves good people when you want the exact thing as the death-eaters?"

At that question, Hermione saw a darkness cross Harry's features.

"What the bleeding hell does that mean?" He asked her darkly.

She huffed, looking away. "You are priding me on almost harming Malfoy. I could have really hurt him with that spell. What's the difference in you wanting to hurt him physically and the death-eaters wanting to harm me physically just because of my blood?"

They just stared at her.

"There is a war coming. We need to decide why we're fighting in it." Hermione told them and then turned around, feeling the lump start to rise in her throat. She just wanted to get away from them.

* * *

After Malfoy left with housemates, he detached himself from them, stopping in an alcove. He wanted to talk to Granger about what had happened in the classroom. He was looking out, watching for her, when he suddenly saw her with her buffoon friends.

Rolling his eyes, he had to wait for them to pass so he could leave now.

He watched for them, but he suddenly heard raised voices. It was Granger, she was scolding them. Straining his ears, he caught their conversation.

"I could have really hurt him with that spell. What's the difference in you wanting to hurt him physically and the death-eaters wanting to harm me physically just because of my blood?"

Malfoy felt his breath hitch at that question.

"There is a war coming. We need to decide why we're fighting in it."

At that last sentence he heard her footsteps trail away.

There was no answer from Potter or Weasley. The only thing he heard was silence.

Closing his eyes, he slid down the wall, putting his head in his hands, wanting the thoughts that were in his mind to go away.

He was so confused.

* * *

I'm sorry that this took so long to put out. I don't want to make a bunch of excuses. I will try very hard to update as much as possible. Please don't give up on me, or my story!

Much love.

-H.


End file.
